


Jacob Frye x Reader Oneshots

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Reader Insert oneshots of the one and only Jacob Frye. Some of these are Modern Au. More chapters will be added over time.





	1. Why Be Normal When You Can Be Free?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my collection of Jacob x Reader Oneshots that are also posted under my Tumblr RP blog of the same name. All of my fanfictions are by either request or impulse so if you want to request a fanfiction, feel free to in the comments or send me a request on my blog.

You sat in class anxiously biting your nails as you waited for the school bell to ring. All you wanted was for this day, no, this entire year to be over. You could swear you heard several of the girls snickering a few desks behind you. Oh, how you hated them and wished they would just disappear off the face of the earth. Those girls had literally made this year a living hell for you, all because up until this year you had been homeschooled. And boy, did you wish you would have stayed homeschooled. 

It was your senior year of high school, or in your case, your first and last year of public school. And your last year as a regular girl. Once you graduated, you would finally become a novice assassin and begin your journey as a member of the Brotherhood. It was because of said Brotherhood that you had been homeschooled for so long. But you had begged and pleaded with your parents to just let you have one year of regular school, just so you could have some experience as a regular high school girl. They agreed, but only if you continued your assassin training at home as well. 

And that’s how you started out here. But it wasn’t long before you figured out that regular school wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. You were immediately targeted by the popular girls who ridiculed you for your awkwardness and taste of clothing and harassed almost daily by the jocks who would often pass by you and make lewd and obscene comments. All you wanted was to shove their heads into a wall, but your parents and mentors told you very firmly that fighting of any kind was forbidden as it may bring unwanted attention to my and therefore the Brotherhood. As a result, you were forced to sit back and take the torment from the awful human beings at this school. As someone who was trained by the Brotherhood from a young age, you didn’t think that treatment such as this would bother you. But just knowing that you couldn’t do anything about it, and was forced to listen to it 7 hours a day, 5 days a week, it was too much. And you just wanted it all to be over. You didn’t even have friends at this school, and how could you? How could you make friends when you had to keep your entire life a secret? It only made every day at this f****** school even more of a nightmare.

There was one final occasion tonight that you promised yourself you wouldn’t miss no matter what: the prom. Your parents had told you it was a ridiculous and vain tradition, but still you wanted to experience it for yourself. Although, at this point you weren’t sure if it was worth going. But then you remembered who was going with you, and you felt a little better. Jacob Frye, one of your best friends had agreed to go with you to the prom and you were beyond excited. It was the first time where you would be at a school event with someone that you actually knew. You had gotten a dress and everything, and his sister Evie was going to do your hair and makeup. It was going to be great. You just hoped those girls would be too preoccupied with their boyfriends and would leave you alone for the night.

Finally, the bell rang. You quickly grabbed your books from your desk and ran out the door to the hallway, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Suddenly, you felt a shove and all of your books fell down to the floor.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I have trouble seeing nobodies.” Came a sickeningly sweet voice.

Great. Just Great. You looked up to see Brittany, the captain of the cheerleading squad with all of her goonies looking down on you as you scrambled to pick up all your fallen books and papers.

“It’s a wonder how you can look in the mirror in the morning to get all that awful looking makeup on.” you said with a snarled.

“What was that?!” she yelled as she kicked one of your books out from in front of you.

“You have problems hearing too?” you asked before looking straight ahead.

“Hi, Principal Johnson.” You said nervously as you looked behind them.

Immediately all of them turned around and you took the opportunity to take off while their backs were turned. You may not be able to fight, but one assassin skill that you used quite frequently in this school was disappearing. You ran down the halls and out a side door that wasn’t used frequently before finally stepping out into the open air. Freedom, you thought as you walked away from the school. Hopefully until graduation. Luckily, your house was not far from the school and it was only around a ten minute walk or so to get there. As you were walking down the street, you suddenly got an odd feeling that you were being watched. Stopping to turn on your Eagle Vision, you looked around before you felt a pressure on your face and your vision went dark before feeling a slight heat behind you.

“Another reason why the public school systems are failing. They’re making you go soft, (Y/N)”

You immediately relaxed and lightly jabbed your elbow into the gut of your assailant, the one and only Jacob Frye.

“It’s been a long day, Jacob.” you groaned as you continued walking, gesturing your head for him to follow.

“Wannabe Barbies giving you trouble again?” he asked as he walked next to you.

“More than ever, but I told them off today. It was my last day, I might as well go out on a good note.” you smirked as you nudged his arm playfully.

He flashed a smirk right back at you before nudging you back.

“It’s not over yet, don’t forget. You better not have, I rented a suit and everything and Evie hasn’t stopped talking about it.” he groaned.

“Tell her I’ll be over in about half an hour.” you said as you continued walking towards your house.

“Awww, you aren’t going to let me walk you home?”

“No! You can’t see the dress until it’s time!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s for marriage, love.”

“Oh, shut it!”

Once you got in your house, you threw your books on the bed and grabbed the bag that had your dress in it from your closet. You were beyond excited for this, but also really nervous. Still, you weren’t going to miss this night for the world. It was your last chance, your last chance to be normal.

After hugging the bag to your chest, you ran out the door and down the street towards Jacob and Evie’s house.

Time Skip

 

After several hours of hair and makeup with Evie and some slight adjustments to your dress, you were all finished.

“Are you ready to look in the mirror?” Evie asked with a smile.

You nodded nervously before turning around to face the bathroom mirror. And your jaw hit the floor.

You looked amazing, absolutely amazing. You’re makeup perfectly accentuated your face and your dress made you look like absolute royalty. And your hair…the top stylist in Hollywood couldn’t have done a better job.

“Evie…” you whispered shakily.

“Ah ah ah, no tears. You’ll ruin your makeup.” she teased before giving you a big hug.

“Am I allowed to come downstairs now?” Jacob called.

“Yes, brother dearest.” Evie groaned.

You heard Jacob running down the stairs before he slid into the living room. And you heart skipped a beat when you saw him. His hair was perfectly neat and he was in a perfectly pressed tuxedo. He looked so handsome. You could feel the blush on your cheeks heating up but you desperately tried to hide it. When you looked up at his face he looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes were wide and you could swear you saw a slight redness on his cheeks but you just brushed it off as nothing.

“Wow…(Y/N), you look…nice.”

You heard what sounded like Evie face palming behind you.

“T-thanks. You too.” you said shyly.

Jacob smiled before walking over and pulling something out of his pocket.

“I know I’m not supposed to see the dress, but Evie told me what color it was.” he smirked as he unraveled a small object wrapped in white fabric. When you saw it, your heart soared. It was a beautiful corsage that matched your dress perfectly. You could only smile widely as he tied the flower onto your wrist. Standing on you tip toes, you pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you, Jacob.”

His face definitely turned red after that. But he quickly smiled and offered up his arm to you.

“We should leave here soon, shall we?”

You had never been more sure in your life.

“Yes.”

The ride to the venue was pretty uneventful. Evie drove as you and Jacob sat in the back seat. When you got the address that was on the flier that the school gave you, you were blown away. It was a beautiful pavilion near a lake with a banquet hall. Once Evie dropped the two of you off, you walked hand in hand inside. Really nervous as to how something could go wrong. As if sensing your nervousness, Jacob squeezed your hand.

“Relax, this will be a great night, I promise.” He said before looking up to the sky, his eyes focusing on a menacing cloud in the distance.

“(Y/N), do you remember how we used to play in the rain all the time as children?”

Of course you remembered. It was the most fun you had as children. Of course, your parents were always angry with you once you came in soaking wet, but it had always been worth it.

You were pulled from your thoughts when you finally came to the walkway that lead inside the banquet hall. It was lined with a red carpet covered in flower petals and it all seemed so unfamiliar to you. Everyone was dressed to the nine and several people were staring at you, you felt a little self conscious but then you looked to Jacob and you knew that everything was going to be fine. A little ways to your left, you noticed that Brittany and her date along with all of her other followers and their dates were looking straight at you.

“When I become an assassin, those are going to be the first people I kill.” you joked as you gently nudged his arm.

He laughed darkly as you both walked through the hall, some music already playing.

Not long after, they sat everyone down for dinner, which was pretty bland in your opinion.

“So how’s your one night as a normal teenager?” you asked him playfully.

He shrugged his shoulders before flashing you a mischievous smirk.

“Oh, I’m sure it will get better soon enough.”

After dinner was over, the DJ started playing some more music (though not really the kind you liked) and every crowded the dance floor. You felt a little uneasy around crowds and Jacob wasn’t one for dancing so you and Jacob decided on talking a walk outside to the pavilion. You had to admit, you were a little disappointed. It wasn’t turning out to be the memorable night that you had expected it to be. You were glad Jacob was here, but you were scared that he would end up dying of boredom at this rate.

“You know, I’m starting to think being who we are isn’t that bad?” you said as you walked over to sit on the pavilion step.

“Took you that long, did it?” he teased as he sat down next to you, throwing an arm around your shoulder.

You jabbed him lightly in the ribs before leaning your head against his shoulder.

“I think…I just wanted things to go back the way they were when we were kids.” you said slowly.

He laughed before rubbing your arm and pulling you closer.

“(Y/N), things haven’t changed, you know.”

Before you could answer, you felt a drop on your forehead and within a few seconds it began to downpour. Grabbing each other’s hand, both of you ran back to the banquet hall only to find the doors locked. You banged on the door and looked through the window and you saw Brittany and her friends standing behind the door with triumphant looks on their faces. You banged on the door harder as you felt the rain water seep into your dress and into your hair, but the music was too loud, and there was no hope of anyone hearing you. After banging your fist against the door one last time out of frustration, angry tears began to fill your eyes. This was your last chance to be normal, and now everything was ruined. Your hair, your makeup, your dress, your night. Everything was ruined. You bit your lip to try and hold back the sob that threatened to escape you when you felt Jacob’s hand on your chin. Gently, he angled your face so that you were looking at him before lightly caressing your cheek with a huge smile on his face. You were confused as to what was happening until you saw him unbuttoning his jacket and undoing his tie before finally taking off his vest. Leaving his white linen shirt that was now clinging to his muscular body perfectly now that it was soaking wet. Understanding completely, you kicked off your high heels and took all of the elastics and bobby pins out of your hair, letting it fall free in the rain. Your heart was racing, perhaps this night wasn’t ruined after all.

He held out his hand and you slowly took it, unprepared for what came next.

Grabbing your wrist, he pulled you roughly towards him and captured your lips in a passionate and bruising kiss. Immediately you lost yourself in him. Your fingers tangled in his wet hair and your lips moved eagerly with his as the rain drops beat roughly against your skin. Suddenly, you didn’t give a damn about being normal or being an assassin. All you cared about was being with him. He pulled away suddenly which surprised you but not as much as him pulling on your hand towards a bunch of big puddles.

“Jacob! You can’t be serious!” you laughed as you followed him.

“Why not? We haven’t done this in years! And frankly, it’s been long overdue!” he laughed right back before putting his hands on your waist and lifting you up before spinning you around and landing you in the puddle.

You laughed when you felt you bare feet in the mud. You felt like a kid again, except now you were with the man of your dreams. The two of you continued to prance around in the pouring rain and jump in the puddles until suddenly you stopped what you were doing. Immediately, he stopped too.

“What’s wrong?”

Turning your head towards the lake, you saw a small dock. Turning your head back to Jacob, a mischievous smirk appeared on both of your faces. Reading each other’s minds, you rain through the grass and onto the dock before taking each other’s hand and jumping off. The feeling of jumping off that dock, you felt like such a little kid, but at the same time you felt the fires of rebellion. As if the water from the lake and rain was washing away all the insecurities and bindings you had to that school and everyone in it. You were free. When you came up from the water, you saw Jacob and your smile could not have been wider. His hair was all over the place and he looked like he was the happiest he had ever been. He had never looked more handsome.

He swam over to you and took your chin in his hand before giving you a gentle kiss.

“See this, right here?” he asked as he ran his thumb over your lips.

“This is the most beautiful you’ve been all night.” he whispered before pulling you into another passionate, but more gentle kiss.

You wrapped your arms around him like he was your lifeline, feeling all the muscles underneath his water clogged shirt. You can’t believe you came to this prom wanting to be normal. When what you wanted so much more was to be free. And now you have it, and so much more. This is where you belonged, with him. Now, and forever.


	2. After Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob comes back from fight club and gets some cuddles from Reader.

You cussed to yourself as you fiddled with the damned contraption in your lap. You had one more screw to go and the blasted thing was stuck and showing no signs of letting up. The mechanism of your hidden blade had accumulated a large amount of dried blood on the inside and it was slowing down the unsheathing of your blade. As a result, you were now currently struggling to take apart the mechanism so that you could reach and clean the inside of the sheath and the release spring. You had been hoping to finish this before Jacob and Evie returned but that was looking more and more unlikely. Said two were currently at one of the various fight clubs probably beating the snot out of some poor fellows. You would have gone with them, but unfortunately you couldn’t go anywhere with the current state of your blade, so you sat this one out.

As you finessed with the stubborn little screw, you heard the sliding door to the train cart slide open. Turning your head, you saw none other but Jacob walk in and set his hat on the desk. Placing your half taken apart gauntlet off to the side, you turned your attention to him.

“So how did it go?” you asked as you scooted over on the couch to make so room for him if he wanted it.

He flashed you a cocky smile before walking over and plopping himself on the couch . It was then that you noticed that his was considerably more scraped up than usual. There were much more bruises and cuts on his face and knuckles. Not to mention, he looked completely spent.

“One of the best brawls I’ve ever been in.” he smiled as he leaned his head back.

You moved closer so you could take a closer look at his injuries. They were already cleaned, so that was good but there were just so many.

“Who the hell did you fight? A goddamned samurai?” you asked concerned as you gentle reached up to grab his cheek so you could look at a particular nasty gash near his sideburn.

He laughed as he reached over to ruffle your hair.

“Worse. The lads threw down some bets and challenged me and Evie to go at it. As you can see, we did.” he smiled before turning his head to kiss your hand.

You sighed and shook your head. Only Jacob could walk into a room looking like he completely got his ass kicked and still be all smiles.

“I take it she kicked your ass.” you sighed.

Upon hearing this, he shot his head in your direction and gave you a look of utter indignation.

“No she did not kick my ass, it ended in a draw.” he grumbled.

At this you had to laugh.

“So she only kicked your ass a little bit.” you teased.

Suddenly, you heard a fit of laughter come from the next cart over. You hadn’t even heard Evie come in.

“I assure you, (Y/N), it was more than a little bit!” she called.

As the two of you were having your giggle fit, Jacob groaned in frustration.

“You two are awful!” he yelled as he got up from the couch.

Not wanting him to leave, you immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the couch. He looked towards you and his expression softened as he returned to his spot next to you. Sitting up, you reached over and began unbuttoning his vest. He looked at you with a curious smile but made no attempt to stop you. After you pulled his vest off, you returned your hand to caress his cheek.

“You must be exhausted.” you whispered before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

You could feel the cool dampness from his hair on his forehead. Him and Evie must’ve washed up at the fight club before returning to the train. Moving your hands to the hem of his shirt, you slowly began pulling it up. Understanding, he lifted his arms and allowed you to pull his shirt off, revealing all the hidden cuts and bruises underneath. You slowly ran your hands down his shoulders and arms, feeling his tense muscles quiver underneath your touch. Moving you hand to his face, you caressing his cheek again, watching his intense gaze as you did so, and cupped the back of his head before slouching back towards the end of the couch, bringing him with you.

Jacob adjusted himself and made himself comfortable before leaning his body against you and resting his head against your chest. As you began to slowly stroke his hair, he wrapped his arms around your waist and closed his eyes, completely relaxing into your touch. Absentmindedly, you began tracing the outline of the tattoo on his arm with your finger.

You loved moments like this with him, where the two of your could just relaxed in each other’s embrace and completely forget about anything else in the world. Reaching over, you grabbed the blanket from the top of the couch and covered both of you with it before returning to caressing his hair and back.

“You still awake?” you whispered.

“Mhmm.” he mumbled as he shook his head and tightened his grip on your waist.

He was such a goofball, but he was your goofball. Leaning down you placed one more kiss to hte top of his head.

“Goodnight, Jacob.”


	3. A Not So Lovely Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy when Jacob and Reader go on an undercover mission at a ball. (Clean Version)

You tried to breathe regularly as you fidgeted in your seat, but it was getting exceedingly difficult. The dress you wore had a tight corset that squished your chest so hard, you thought it must’ve been used at some point in history as a method of torture. Going over the rules of proper lady etiquette in your head, you attempted to stop squirming and fix your posture, a feat that was rather difficult given that all you wanted was to curl over and gasp for air.

As the carriage bounced along the dirt road, the man next to you wrapped an arm around your shoulder and placed a soft kiss to your temple. That man was no other than Jacob Frye. Master Assassin, leader of the Rooks, and cheeky bastard to boot.

“Try to relax, love. You won’t be in that thing long. Not if I have a say, at least.” He smirked against your hair.

Gently elbowing him in the ribs, you blushed as you looked out the carriage window.

“Just focus on what you need to do, Jacob.”

“I am, love. Very much so.” He said smugly as he dramatically eyed you up and down.

You gave an exaggerated sigh as you rolled your eyes at him. This was not the time for playful banter; there were too many things that could go wrong.

You and Jacob were on your way to a ball on the outskirts of London. The ball was being hosted at the manor of a prominent Member of Parliament who also happened to have connections with the Templars. The mission was to retrieve some letters regarding a possible discovery of a Piece of Eden. However, the documents you were searching for were located in a basement office of the manor. In other words, there was no way to climb in, get the documents, and get out. Luckily, you managed to make some acquaintances with some higher class ladies over the course of your Assassin career and you managed to get yourself an invitation to the ball. Jacob of course, was your escort. However, going to the ball as a guest was risky. The only weapon you could sneak in was your hidden blade, which was kept neatly underneath the heavy sleeves of your dress. Jacob had his blade as well under his suit. The plan was to enter the ball, slip away from the party, and find the hidden office with the documents you were looking for. Sounded easy enough, except you knew that subtlety was not Jacob’s forte.

“Please, Jacob. Promise me you will at least try to go undetected?”

“Of course, love. You have my word.”

You took a deep breath as the carriage stopped in front of the manor courtyard. The steward was waiting at the door to check the invitations. Jacob opened the door and handed the envelope to the steward.

“Ms. (F/N) (L/N).” he presented proudly in a very gentleman-like manner as you stepped out of the carriage. Holding onto his hand a little too tight as you tried to keep your balance in the ridiculously heavy dress.

“Please proceed. Sir, madam.”

The steward bowed slightly as he gestured towards the entrance to the Manor. Slipping your arm in Jacob’s you walked down the courtyard where various gentry and nobility were scattered about in meaningless conversation. You tried to look as normal as possible as you got some looks from several of the other guests. It was quite obvious you did not attend these balls regularly as they did, but you kept your head held high and your eyes straight forward.

If this had been any other ball, you could have easily gotten an invitation under Jacob’s name. After all, he was technically a member of the gentry after being knighted and all. But this was hosted by a templar associate, and the politician was sure to know of the name “Frye”.

Once you walked inside the manor, you tried your best to not look around in wonder. There were huge paintings and portraits handing on the walls in frames that looked like gold, large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and extravagantly dressed people everywhere. So much unlike the environment you were used to.

As if sensing your insecurity, Jacob gently squeezed your hand.

“Relax love, you’ll be fine.”

You smiled and took a breath as you nodded before he leaned in to whisper in your ear.

“It’s probably better if we split up now. Be careful.” He whispered before kissing your cheek and walking off.

“You too.” You whispered back as you began walking around the ballroom absentmindedly. You were trying desperately to blend in but you were so nervous of blowing your cover. And now that Jacob had left, you were on your own.

Deciding to walk over to the punch table, you were suddenly tapped on the shoulder. Turning around briskly, you found yourself face to face with a very well dressed man. You immediately recognized him as the Parliament member who was hosting the ball. He was a younger man, you would put him in his early thirties and he wasn’t unpleasing to look at. Nothing compared to Jacob, of course. His blonde hair was perfectly slicked back and tied in a low pony tail and his eyes were a piercing blue. His clothing and overall appearance reeked of elegance, grace, and propriety. Completely the opposite of Jacob.

“Pardon me, Miss but I don’t think we’ve properly met.” He said slowly taking your hand in his to place a light kiss to the top of it.

“I am Lord William Drummond, the owner of this estate at the host of this ball.” He said proudly.

Swallowing deeply and trying to remember proper etiquette, you slowly curtsied before him, desperately trying to not fall over.

“Greetings, my lord. I am (F/N) (L/N).”

“Such a lovely name. Tell me, Miss (L/N), what brings a lady such as yourself here tonight?” he asked with a piercing gaze.

Fuck! Was he onto you already?! This was not good!

“I-I was supposed to attend with the Lady Beckham, but she has since become ill and could not attend.” You tried to say calmly. Damn! You wished Jacob was here. Why couldn’t that smooth talker be around when you needed him! Trying to keep your breathing under control, you tried to give the noble a friendly smile.

“I see. Well my lady (L/N), would you do me the honor of joining me in the next dance?” he asked as he offered his hand.

You felt your stomach drop. You didn’t want to dance with him, at all. In fact, the man gave you the creeps. But you knew it would be impolite etiquette to refuse, and you didn’t want to arouse any more suspicion than you already did.

“That would be…nice.” she said as you fumbled nervously over your words and reached out your hand to meet his.

Immediately, he placed a hand on your waist and pulled you closer, a little too close for your liking and you timidly placed your hand on his shoulder. Once the music started, he roughly pulled you around the ballroom floor with you barely being able to keep up. His hand on your waist kept getting dangerously lower and you hand to bite your tongue to remind yourself to not stick your blade into this bastard’s neck. You held your breath as you waited for this damned dance to be over, but the musicians kept on playing, much to your dread. You felt your patience grow thinner and thinner as he began to pull you around the dance floor more forcefully. Finally, after another agonizing few minutes, the dance was over and you immediately let go of his hand.

“Please excuse me, my lord. I suddenly feel ill.” You said as you ran off and disappeared into the crowd of people. Making your way through the crowd of overly dressed people, you reached the edge of the ballroom and an empty hallway. Finally allowing yourself to breath now that you were away from the party, you grabbed your cheap necklace and earrings and threw them on the floor in disgust. Never again were you coming to one of these damn soirees. Once you had become to calm down, you decided it was time to find Jacob now that you were away from the party. You were about to turn around and head down the hallway when a hand suddenly covered your mouth with a firm grip.

You squealed in surprise and panic and was about to raise your blade arm when you heard an icy, yet familiar voice whisper in your ear.

“We’re you having fun out there, love?”

A wave of relief washed over you when you heard Jacob’s voice, but his tone still raised some hairs on the back of your neck. Slowly releasing his hand, he turned you around roughly and forced your back against the wall. Before you could ask him what the hell his problem was, you felt his lips slam against yours. For a brief moment, you forgot all about that godforsaken noble and his ridiculous attempts at flirting and focused all on Jacob. His kiss was rough and forceful, but at the same time exhilarating. After a moment, you tangled your fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him back just as hard before coming back to reality and pulling away.

“Jacob, what are you doing? This isn’t the tim-!”

He didn’t let you finish before he put his mouth over yours again once more. His hands held an iron like grip on your sides which made you shudder with excitement. You had never seen him act like this before and it somewhat alarmed you, but at the same time you couldn’t get enough of it.

He pulled away from your lips only so he could turn his attention to your neck. You let out a loud gasp when he went right for your sweet spot, kissing and sucking roughly in a way that was sure to leave a mark.

“I’m letting that rich bastard and every other man at that damn ball know who you belong to!” he hissed in between kisses before continuing to devour your neck.

Jacob’s actions, plus the lingering fear of getting caught at any moment was driving you insane. But you had to keep your head clear, there was still a mission you needed to focus on.

“Jacob’s please, we need to focus and getting what we came for, and it’s hard enough to breath in this things as it is.” You whined.

He pulled away but didn’t take his hands off your sides. Looking deep into your eyes and tilting his head to the side he leaned in so that his lips were next to your ear.

“Then how about we go find those damned papers and then we can finish this later?” he whispered before trailing the outside of your ear with his tongue. You shuddered in his grip as you felt your muscles tense up.

“Ok.” Was all you could say before he pulled you in for another bruising kiss.




	4. A Not So Lovely Ball (Smut Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW version of the previous chapter

You tried to breathe regularly as you fidgeted in your seat, but it was getting exceedingly difficult. The dress you wore had a tight corset that squished your chest so hard, you thought it must’ve been used at some point in history as a method of torture. Going over the rules of proper lady etiquette in your head, you attempted to stop squirming and fix your posture, a feat that was rather difficult given that all you wanted was to curl over and gasp for air.

As the carriage bounced along the dirt road, the man next to you wrapped an arm around your shoulder and placed a soft kiss to your temple. That man was no other than Jacob Frye. Master Assassin, leader of the Rooks, and cheeky bastard to boot.

“Try to relax, love. You won’t be in that thing long. Not if I have a say, at least.” He smirked against your hair.

Gently elbowing him in the ribs, you blushed as you looked out the carriage window.

“Just focus on what you need to do, Jacob.”

“I am, love. Very much so.” He said smugly as he dramatically eyed you up and down.

You gave an exaggerated sigh as you rolled your eyes at him. This was not the time for playful banter; there were too many things that could go wrong.

You and Jacob were on your way to a ball on the outskirts of London. The ball was being hosted at the manor of a prominent Member of Parliament who also happened to have connections with the Templars. The mission was to retrieve some letters regarding a possible discovery of a Piece of Eden. However, the documents you were searching for were located in a basement office of the manor. In other words, there was no way to climb in, get the documents, and get out. Luckily, you managed to make some acquaintances with some higher class ladies over the course of your Assassin career and you managed to get yourself an invitation to the ball. Jacob of course, was your escort. However, going to the ball as a guest was risky. The only weapon you could sneak in was your hidden blade, which was kept neatly underneath the heavy sleeves of your dress. Jacob had his blade as well under his suit. The plan was to enter the ball, slip away from the party, and find the hidden office with the documents you were looking for. Sounded easy enough, except you knew that subtlety was not Jacob’s forte.

“Please, Jacob. Promise me you will at least try to go undetected?”

“Of course, love. You have my word.”

You took a deep breath as the carriage stopped in front of the manor courtyard. The steward was waiting at the door to check the invitations. Jacob opened the door and handed the envelope to the steward.

“Ms. (F/N) (L/N).” he presented proudly in a very gentleman-like manner as you stepped out of the carriage. Holding onto his hand a little too tight as you tried to keep your balance in the ridiculously heavy dress.

“Please proceed. Sir, madam.”

The steward bowed slightly as he gestured towards the entrance to the Manor. Slipping your arm in Jacob’s you walked down the courtyard where various gentry and nobility were scattered about in meaningless conversation. You tried to look as normal as possible as you got some looks from several of the other guests. It was quite obvious you did not attend these balls regularly as they did, but you kept your head held high and your eyes straight forward.

If this had been any other ball, you could have easily gotten an invitation under Jacob’s name. After all, he was technically a member of the gentry after being knighted and all. But this was hosted by a templar associate, and the politician was sure to know of the name “Frye”.

Once you walked inside the manor, you tried your best to not look around in wonder. There were huge paintings and portraits handing on the walls in frames that looked like gold, large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and extravagantly dressed people everywhere. So much unlike the environment you were used to.

As if sensing your insecurity, Jacob gently squeezed your hand.

“Relax love, you’ll be fine.”

You smiled and took a breath as you nodded before he leaned in to whisper in your ear.

“It’s probably better if we split up now. Be careful.” He whispered before kissing your cheek and walking off.

“You too.” You whispered back as you began walking around the ballroom absentmindedly. You were trying desperately to blend in but you were so nervous of blowing your cover. And now that Jacob had left, you were on your own.

Deciding to walk over to the punch table, you were suddenly tapped on the shoulder. Turning around briskly, you found yourself face to face with a very well dressed man. You immediately recognized him as the Parliament member who was hosting the ball. He was a younger man, you would put him in his early thirties and he wasn’t unpleasing to look at. Nothing compared to Jacob, of course. His blonde hair was perfectly slicked back and tied in a low pony tail and his eyes were a piercing blue. His clothing and overall appearance reeked of elegance, grace, and propriety. Completely the opposite of Jacob.

“Pardon me, Miss but I don’t think we’ve properly met.” He said slowly taking your hand in his to place a light kiss to the top of it.

“I am Lord William Drummond, the owner of this estate at the host of this ball.” He said proudly.

Swallowing deeply and trying to remember proper etiquette, you slowly curtsied before him, desperately trying to not fall over.

“Greetings, my lord. I am (F/N) (L/N).”

“Such a lovely name. Tell me, Miss (L/N), what brings a lady such as yourself here tonight?” he asked with a piercing gaze.

Fuck! Was he onto you already?! This was not good!

“I-I was supposed to attend with the Lady Beckham, but she has since become ill and could not attend.” You tried to say calmly. Damn! You wished Jacob was here. Why couldn’t that smooth talker be around when you needed him! Trying to keep your breathing under control, you tried to give the noble a friendly smile.

“I see. Well my lady (L/N), would you do me the honor of joining me in the next dance?” he asked as he offered his hand.

You felt your stomach drop. You didn’t want to dance with him, at all. In fact, the man gave you the creeps. But you knew it would be impolite etiquette to refuse, and you didn’t want to arouse any more suspicion than you already did.

“That would be…nice.” she said as you fumbled nervously over your words and reached out your hand to meet his.

Immediately, he placed a hand on your waist and pulled you closer, a little too close for your liking and you timidly placed your hand on his shoulder. Once the music started, he roughly pulled you around the ballroom floor with you barely being able to keep up. His hand on your waist kept getting dangerously lower and you hand to bite your tongue to remind yourself to not stick your blade into this bastard’s neck. You held your breath as you waited for this damned dance to be over, but the musicians kept on playing, much to your dread. You felt your patience grow thinner and thinner as he began to pull you around the dance floor more forcefully. Finally, after another agonizing few minutes, the dance was over and you immediately let go of his hand.

“Please excuse me, my lord. I suddenly feel ill.” You said as you ran off and disappeared into the crowd of people. Making your way through the crowd of overly dressed people, you reached the edge of the ballroom and an empty hallway. Finally allowing yourself to breath now that you were away from the party, you grabbed your cheap necklace and earrings and threw them on the floor in disgust. Never again were you coming to one of these damn soirees. Once you had become to calm down, you decided it was time to find Jacob now that you were away from the party. You were about to turn around and head down the hallway when a hand suddenly covered your mouth with a firm grip.

You squealed in surprise and panic and was about to raise your blade arm when you heard an icy, yet familiar voice whisper in your ear.

“We’re you having fun out there, love?”

A wave of relief washed over you when you heard Jacob’s voice, but his tone still raised some hairs on the back of your neck. Slowly releasing his hand, he turned you around roughly and forced your back against the wall. Before you could ask him what the hell his problem was, you felt his lips slam against yours. For a brief moment, you forgot all about that godforsaken noble and his ridiculous attempts at flirting and focused all on Jacob. His kiss was rough and forceful, but at the same time exhilarating. After a moment, you tangled your fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him back just as hard before coming back to reality and pulling away.

“Jacob, what are you doing? This isn’t the tim-!”

He didn’t let you finish before he put his mouth over yours again once more. His hands held an iron like grip on your sides which made you shudder with excitement. You had never seen him act like this before and it somewhat alarmed you, but at the same time you couldn’t get enough of it.

He pulled away from your lips only so he could turn his attention to your neck. You let out a loud gasp when he went right for your sweet spot, kissing and sucking roughly in a way that was sure to leave a mark.

“I’m letting that rich bastard and every other man at that damn ball know who you belong to!” he hissed in between kisses before continuing to devour your neck.

Jacob’s actions, plus the lingering fear of getting caught at any moment was driving you insane. But you had to keep your head clear, there was still a mission you needed to focus on.

“Jacob’s please, we need to focus and getting what we came for, and it’s hard enough to breath in this things as it is.” You whined.

He pulled away but didn’t take his hands off your sides. Looking deep into your eyes and tilting his head to the side he leaned in so that his lips were next to your ear.

“Then I think it’s time we take care of that, hmm?” he whispered before tracing the outside of your ear with his tongue.

Your breathing hitched and your body shuddered as you began to get weak in the knees.

“What do you mean by that?” you asked nervously, although you had a gut feeling you already knew his answer.

He looked down at you with a lust filled devilish smirk that made you lower stomach drop.

“This.” He hissed as he spun you around again. This time so that your hands were pressed against the wall and your back was to him. You felt your heart rate increase when you felt his fingers glide up and down your spine.

“After all, I can’t have you passing out on me during the mission, now can’t I?” he whispered as you felt his hands on your shoulders.

“What are you doing?” you asked as you felt his hands pull the fabric of your neckline done your shoulders, exposing your collarbone to the air.

“I’m getting this thing off. That’s what you want, right? You’ve been complaining about it all night.” He teased. “Don’t worry love, I’m not going to completely undress you. Just enough.” He whispered sensually.

“But-“ you tried to protest but were silenced when you felt his mouth at the back of your now bare upper back. This was a very bad idea, but you didn’t want to stop. Not at all.

His hands then went you your sleeves and slowly pulled your arms out of them, leaving only your hidden blade gauntlet covering your forearms. The only thing covering your chest now was that godforsaken corset that was still restricting your breathing. Oh no. Your heart skipped a beat when you realized what he was about to do.

“Jacob…” you warned.

“Shh…don’t move, love.” He whispered.

You heard the telltale sound of his hidden blade unsheathing followed by the sound of fabric being torn. Within a split second, your lungs filled up full of air and you let out a gasp of relief. You took several deep breaths before you felt Jacob’s hands roaming your now bare back.

“There you go that feels better, doesn’t it?” he whispered against your skin before pulling the torn garment off completely. Exposing your entire breasts to the night air.

Jacob gripped your arms and spun you around, so you had no chance at covering yourself. Your entire face was as red as a tomato. Looking you up and down, he licked his lips and moved his hands up and down your arms before moving up to caress your collarbone.

“This is the most beautiful you’ve looked all night. ” he whispered huskily in her ear.

Your face flushed and your breathed hitched as you felt your nipples get hard in the draft air.

Your heart was racing like crazy. Here you were, in enemy territory, in a crowded party, half naked, your top half completely exposed. You were dancing with death as you spoke, and it was making your libido bounce off the walls. You could feel the tightness pooling in your lower regions as his hands worked their way down from your collarbone to your breasts. You bit your lip to hold back a moan as he gently squeezed them.

“Jacob…what if we get caught?” you whined as he ghosted his fingers over your nipples. This was getting unbearable.

He only smirked and pressed a quick kiss to your lips.

“Then they will know that you are mine.” he whispered before going back to devouring your neck.

This time you couldn’t help yourself. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and ran your fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. His hands were roaming your chest and back and your skin shuddered pleasantly underneath his touch.

This was insane! You should be all means be terrified right now! But right now, all you wanted was for Jacob to have his way with you, right here and right now.

“Do you want me to stop?” you heard him whisper against your neck.

You know you should, you know you should say yes and then get back to the mission. But you can’t, your body won’t allow it.

“No, please don’t.” you quietly begged.

He gave a small hum of contentment before moving his mouth from your neck down to your collarbone.

“That’s my girl.”

You felt the gentle, open mouth kisses on your skin and they were driving you absolutely crazy. Not because you were afraid. The fear had since passed. But now you wanted more.

As if Jacob could sense your urgency, he lowered himself to kiss the area around your nipples, completely ignoring the most sensitive spot in the center. Cheeky bastard! He was teasing the hell out of you and he knew it! You lightly pulled on his hair, hoping he would get the message but to your annoyance, he continued on with his torture.

“Damn bastard, just get on with it already!” you hissed.

“Now now, (F/N). If you are too loud, they’ll find us.”

“Like I bloody care!” you growled, pulling his hair a little harder.

Suddenly, he stopped everything he was doing and stood straight up in front of you. You looked at him with a shocked and confused look on your face. Had you done something wrong? Why did he stop. Slowly and not breaking eye contact with you, he lifted his hand near your face and held out two fingers.

“Open your mouth.”

It was but a whisper, but it was definitely an order. An order you were more than willing to obey. You openly your mouth slowly and greeted them feverishly with your tongue when they entered your all too willing orifice. Your tongue swirled and your lips sucked as you teased him. A small piece of revenge for the torment he put you through moments ago. You sucked them harder when you felt his other hand at your breast and you almost gasped when you felt him lightly pinch your nipple. The tightness in your nether regions was getting uncomfortable as you pleaded with him with your eyes.

“Good girl.” he whispered as he slowly removed his fingers from your mouth.

For a moment you wondered what he was going to do next when suddenly you felt his hand slip down your skirt and into your soaked panties.

“My my (F/N), maybe I didn’t need you to wet my fingers.”

He looked you square in the eyes before shoving both of his wet fingers into your drenched core. You gasped at the sudden intrusion, but almost immediately that gasp turned into a moan of sheer pleasure as he began pumping his fingers in and out of you.

“Oh my god, Jacob!” you cried as you grabbed onto his shoulders for support.

But the bastard didn’t stop there. Lowering his head again, he roughly began kissing and sucking one of your nipples while continuing to pump his fingers. You had to bit your lip to keep yourself from screaming out loud. Your fingers went to his hair and gripped it tightly, pulling him as close as he could get. At this rate, you would not last long at all. Suddenly, Jacob’s free hand went to cover your mouth in an iron like, but not uncomfortable grip. At first you were confused but soon found out why.

Jacob moved his fingers the perfect way and began consistently hitting your g spot while his thumb rubbed your clit. You screamed against his hand at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure as you feel that glass inside your lower stomach about to shatter. Your breathing began ragged and uncontrollable as you yanked on his hair and pulled him against you. You were close…so close. Finally, he looked up at you with those hazel, lust filled eyes and your body lost it. You screamed into his hand as your folds convulsed around his fingers but he didn’t stop. He kept on his torturous treatment of pumping, kissing, and rubbing until he was sure he felt the last pulse from your dripping core.

When he finally stopped it took you a few moments to catch your breath, you weren’t sure if you could stand correctly and held on to his shoulders for support. Your knees felt like they would give out on you at any moment. After he had stood up straight he gently wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him, soothingly rubbing your back.

“You alright?” he whispered gently.

Was he kidding? That was probably one of the best orgasms you ever had.

“I think…if you do that every time you get jealous, maybe I should dance with rich pricks more often.” you laughed breathily.

He gave a dark chuckle before kissing your cheek and helping you back into the sleeves of your dress. The ripped corset or at least what was left of it, was placed behind a curtain.

“We best get looking for those documents. I can’t go back to the party now. A lady at a ball without a corset will surely attract the attention of men. But then again, maybe I wouldn’t mind.” you teased before kissing his nose.

“Don’t push your luck. We still have yet to finish this once we are done here.” he smirked as he lead you down the abandoned hallway.

You clenched your thighs together and smiled widely. Already anxiously anticipating what was waiting in Round Two.


	5. A Job Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes back from a failed mission injured and Jacob is not pleased.

You tilted your head back and rolled your shoulders as you walked into the train cart. Your muscles sore and aching from the activities of the day. Your bloodstained coat carelessly falling to the floor as you stretched out your arms. Today had not been a good day by any means. And you had a gut feeling it was about to get worse.

One of your informants had told you about a Blighter stronghold getting an increase in deliveries as of late. This was of course, very concerning as you knew very well and increase of supplies could mean an attack against the Rooks in the near future. However, when you had gone back to the train earlier that day, you were informed by one of the Rooks that him and Evie had left and were now God-knows-where. Knowing there may not be enough time to wait for them to return, you made the decision to go investigate on your own. While you knew that Jacob would most likely be very displeased with you for entering Blighter territory by yourself, you were left with no choice. And it wasn’t like you were some thick-headed novice, you were an experienced assassin, and you knew London like the back of your hand.

Unfortunately for you, your “investigation” had turned sour very quickly; with your informant betraying you and leading you to a Blighter ambush. Your skill in combat while exceptional what not as advanced compared to Jacob or Evie. For the most part, you preferred to avoid direct combat, instead you got your thrills from sneaking about quietly and sometimes a good chase. Nothing got your blood pumping more than running through the streets of London with a pursuer on your heels. It was a pastime you had developed as a mere urchin pickpocket and it became a full out sport that the young unfortunates still play to this day. Intentionally getting caught dipping for the sole thrill of getting away. It helped you hone your skills into that of the assassin you were now. But those skills are not exactly useful when completely cornered by fifteen bloodthirsty cutthroats. By some miracle, you were able to take out a few of them and score an opening, only to be headed off by another five. In the end, you fought well and managed to get away without any mortal injuries. But you were a complete mess. You were sure your ribs were bruised and there were several gashes on your collarbone. Your shirt was also stained with blood from where a bullet grazed your arm. Not to mention your clothes were ripped beyond recognition. There was no denying it, you looked terrible. And Jacob was sure to take notice. Your only hope now was to quickly change out of your clothes and clean yourself up before he caught sight of you.

Usually when you did something you knew would make him cross, you would play it to your advantage and antagonize him until he completely ravished you with a night of rough, angry sex. However, tonight that fantasy was far from possible. You were in no shape for any kind of sexual roughhousing and you wouldn’t be for at least a few days. That meant that you had to deal with the brunt of Jacob’s wrath without a redeeming component. Of course, the self proclaimed “firm, but fair” gang leader was not a cruel man by any means; but you knew how he could get when it came to the matter of your safety. It was one of those things you two constantly clashed over. And you were not going to get away with a blunder of this magnitude. Hmph, as if he was any better…

As if confirming what you dreaded most, you heard the door of the cart slide open. Your breath stopped and your heart rose up in your chest before slowly turning around. Ready to meet the angry gaze you knew awaited. Lucky for you, however, the angry gaze that met your eyes belonged to the wrong twin.

Evie stood before you with her arms crossed and a furious gaze you’ve only seen her use on Jacob. Your heart picked up slightly at the sight of the intimidating woman, however as harsh as whatever words she had for you, you knew they were going to sting less then when you finally had to face Jacob.

“What…in the name of the Brotherhood…were you thinking?!”

Reaching down to unbutton your blood sullied blouse, you used the excuse to break eye contact from her vicious gaze.

“It was under dire circumstance, Evie.” You said as you undid the last button and peeled the ruined fabric off your torso.

“Dire indeed. For you don’t seem to understand exactly how dire things could have gone! Have you any idea what would have happened if you were captured? Or even worse, killed? Have you any idea what that would have done to Jacob? If he had to scrape your body off the streets?!”

Her words did sting, but you knew they were the truth. You knew Jacob would be devastated if anything had happened to you. But that still didn’t make you regret your decision.

“And if I hadn’t, we might have been scraping much more bodies off the streets. Now, are you going to help me or not?”

Her steely gaze took a quick intake of your bloodied form and after a moment of holding her breath, she let out a defeated sigh and gestured you to the chair in front of her desk.

“Sit.”

It was an order, but there was still a hint of tenderness in her steely voice. You had grown close to Evie and Jacob over the course of the past year, Jacob more so, but you still considered Evie a dear friend and ally. She was often the one to give you advice when you and Jacob had your moments. Pouting in a very Jacob-like manner, as Evie would call it, you sat down.

She retrieved a bottle of whiskey from one of the cabinets before pouring it over your collarbone and arm. You let out a slight hiss of pain at the sting of the alcohol but bite your lip when you feel Evie press a dampened handkerchief to your arm. After a few moments of sitting there in silence, Evie spoke softly.

“He loves you. You know that right?”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I know.”

“You don’t know.” She snapped. Her sudden change of tone catching you off guard.

“He loves you and wants you to be safe but that doesn’t mean he thinks you are incapable. Hell, there are still times when he gets protective of me. He knows how strong you are, it’s one of the things he loves about you. You don’t have to prove anything to him.”

Those words cut deep and left you completely speechless.

You were interrupted from your thoughts when you heard the train cart door slide openly suddenly. You didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was, and your heart sank again. Not wanting to meet his gaze, you continued to stare straight ahead. After a moment of heavy silence, Evie spoke up.

“I think I will leave the two of you alone.”

You cringed as you heard her exit the train cart to the next one, leaving you alone with a you were sure was a very angry Jacob Frye. Usually in situations like this you two would erupt into a huge argument about safety and hypocrites and whatnot. But today, the fight, Evie’s words, and Jacob’s eyes burning into your body all took any fight you had out of you. As a result, you let your eyes gaze to the floor in defeat.

“Look at me.” He said in a firm tone that made your body shudder.

This time your eyes started filling up with tears and you bit your bottom lip to keep them from spilling over. You knew he would be angry with you, but tonight was too close. Usually when you have a brush with death on a job you would brush it off as if it was nothing. But this time was different, you were caught off guard and you almost didn’t make it out. Not just that, one of the people you considered a close friend betrayed you. The last thing you wanted right now was for Jacob to be angrily rubbing it in your face. Not wanting him to see your tears, you slightly shook your head and continued looking at the floor.

After another moment of silence you felt a gentle, warm hand on your cheek. Instinctively, you leaned into it and closed your eyes, causing some of our tears to spill over.

“(Y/N)?”

Your breathing became more ragged as you could barely whisper an answer.

“I’m sorry.” Was all you could say?

You felt the hand leave your cheek and were replaced by another hand on your back. Hearing his weight shifting and the floor boards creaking, you opened your eyes to see him kneeling down and slipping his other arm under your knees. Closing your eyes once more, you throw your arms around his neck and allow him to pick you up and carry you to the couch.

After gently setting you down, he took a seat next to you and gently pulled you into his chest. You immediately snuggle into the warmth of his body and bury your face in his chest He responds by gently rubbing your back and stroking your hair, all the while whispering barely audible words of comfort. Within several minutes, you had finally calmed down enough to speak somewhat clearly.

“I didn’t want you or the others to get hurt.” You quietly whispered.

“I know.” He reassured you before placing a kiss to your hair.

After what felt like hours of the two of you just sitting there holding each other, Jacob broke the silence.

“You need to get some rest, (Y/N).”

You only nodded in agreement but made no effort to move from the position you were in. Instead, you gripped his shirt tighter and nuzzled deeper into his chest.

He let out a soft chuckle before planting another kiss to the top of your head. He knew what you wanted, but unfortunately the couch that was his makeshift bed was not big enough to comfortably hold two people lying down. After thinking for a moment, he lightly tapped your shoulder.

“Sit up for a moment.”

You hesitated at first, but did as he said. You watched him sit himself more comfortably on the couch so that he was slouching against the end. Once he was situated, he looked at you with a gentle smile and patted his lap. Understanding immediately, you smiled and proceeded to lay down on the couch and resting your head in his lap. Your smile got wider when you felt his fingers gently massaging your scalp.

“Get some sleep, (Y/N).” he whispered gently.

Sighing contently, you made yourself comfortable and whispered a barely audible “I love you.”

The last thing you felt was the gentle pressure of his lips on your cheek.

“I love you too, (Y/N).”


	6. Way Better Than Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Jacob is gentle on Reader during her first time. After a harsh teasing over Skyrim

Your hands fumbled as you desperately tried to switch the destruction spell in your hand to a healing spell. Damn, why did you think it was a good idea to go to Shearpoint at your level? You hid behind a pillar as the Priest shot another fireball in your direction, only for the fucking Blood Dragon to come at you from the side. As your health diminished and you heard the pounding of your heart, you finally managed to heal yourself. Another rookie mistake on your part, not taking any potions with you. And now your magicka was beginning to diminish as well. Of course, Lydia was no help at all. Said girl was already dead face first in the snow, completely useless. Why couldn’t you have waited until you found Serana? At least she didn’t die!

Suddenly, you saw the dread familiar orange light out of the corner of your eye, but it was too late for you to dodge. The explosion flashed you eyes and you let out one final groan of pain before dropping to your knees and then face first into the snow.

“Son of a bitch!” you yelled as you threw the controller on the couch. You hadn’t even saved before hand, another rookie mistake.

You quickly turned around when you heard a loud, amused laugh behind you. Sighing, you shook your head when you saw Jacob leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a very amused smirk on his lips.

“That’s what you get for being a mage.” He teased as he jumped over the back of the couch so sit next to you. You hadn’t even heard him come it, but by now you were used to it. You smiled when you thought back to the time where he caught you singing in the shower, and how embarrassed you were. But Jacob assured you that you sounded lovely. It was little things like that that made you crazy for this man.

“Oh shut up, mortal! At least I’m not a pathetic Buffy wannabe!” you sneered at him before lightly pushing against his chest.

“You’re one to talk, Alice Cullen!” he shot back before tackling you down against the cushions. He was looming over you, looking down at you with that mischievous smile that you loved so much. Smiling back at him, you reached your hand up to caress his cheek. You had been thinking about this all day, and you were really nervous as to how to bring this up. But you loved him so much, and you knew you could trust him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked concerned as his eyes studied your face intently.

You continued to caress his face and pulled him down gently so you could place a gentle kiss on his lips. He could always tell when you had something on your mind.

“I…um…well…” you stuttered as you tried to find your words. You could feel your face heating up and the fact that his eyes were glued to your face didn’t help at all with what you were trying to say.

“I want…you.” you said softly before pulling your hand down and covering your face with your hands. God, this was so embarrassing!

You were almost scared to see his reaction, but you opened your eyes anyway. His eyes held no amusement or teasing, just plain surprise. After a few seconds and noticing your concerned expression, he leaned his head down and captured your mouth in a gentle, loving kiss.

“Oh, is that it?” he whispered gently while one of his fingers absentmindedly traced your lips.

He stayed silent for a few moments, as if trying to figure out what to say.

“Are you…sure? I don’t want to pressure you.” He said gently as he stroked the hair back from your forehead.

You smiled back at him, you had never been more sure. Yes, you were a little nervous as it was your first time, but you wanted it to be with him. No one else.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” You said softly.

He gave a small nod before leaning down and capturing your lips again, except this time there was slightly more passion to it. You sighed contently as you reached your arms back around his neck and ran your fingers through his hair, kissing him back firmly. After a few moments, he pulled away only to nuzzle his face into your neck and kiss it softly. You gasped slightly at the feeling of his lips on your sensitive skin, but it felt so nice. You had to bite your lip to suppress a moan when he ran his tongue over the tender flesh where your neck met your collarbone.

The tight feeling of the muscles in your lower abdomen was slowly starting to build up. It was a feeling you had felt many times with him, but never acted on. Until now. A loud gasp escaped your mouth when he began kissing and sucking that sensitive area and you immediately gripped his hair and threw an arm around his shoulders. Desperately wanting to feel his body against yours. He continued his torture for a while and just when you thought you were about to go insane, he pulled away and sat up. You pushed yourself up on your elbows and looked at him curiously until you saw him pull off his t shirt. Immediately you smiled a goofy, awkward smile and he flashed you a teasing smirk.

“Like what you see?”

You blushed and nodded your head before completely sitting up and pushing him back on the couch. His body was stiff at first, not expecting your sudden boldness, but almost instantly relaxed as he leaned back against the edge of the couch and sighed when you ran your hands all over his chest. You had seen him shirtless multiple times before, but it always made your heart race every time.

Suddenly, he lifted his hand and gave you a mischievous smirk before gesturing to you with a tantalizing ‘come here’ motion. You obeyed and let out a yelp of surprise when you were pulled onto his lap and cradled against his chest. He looked down at you with a loving smile before taking your face in his hand and kissing you passionately. It was different than the other kisses you shared, it was intense. Lustful. And it was making you absolutely crazy.

Pulling back, he took his hand and slowly pulled the strap of your tank top down your shoulder while at the same time focusing his gaze on your face. You’re heart was racing and your cheeks were probably the shade of a ripe tomato. As if reading your mind, he stopped and placed a gentle kiss on your cheek.

“You alright?”

You smiled and nodded your head. You couldn’t deny that you were nervous, but at the same time you were absolutely sure. You knew in reality that there was nothing to be afraid of. You loved Jacob and you knew he would never hurt you.

He continued to pull the strap down further until the cup of your bra popped out from underneath the shirt. After looking up at your face one more time to make sure you were alright with this, he pulled your bra down and exposed your breast. You’re cheeks started burning as you studied his face, trying to gaze his reaction. For as long as the two of you had been together, you had still never seen each other naked.

Once again reading your mind, he tilted his head up so that he could place a quick, reassuring peck to your lips.

“You’re beautiful.”

A goofy nervous smile graced over your face, only to be replaced by a loud moan when his mouth attached themselves to your exposed nipple. Instinctively, you tangled your fingers into his hair and pulled his head closer. That tight feeling in your abdomen was getting worse, you needed more of him desperately.

“Jacob…” you whined as you tightened your grip on his hair when you felt him pull out your other breast. Fondling it with one hand as his mouth worked on the other. You clenched your thighs tightly together in an attempt to stifle the increasing tightness, but it only made it worse.

Jacob pulled back and smiled at you before pulling at the hem of your now disheveled shirt. Lifting up your arms, you allowed him to pull it off as well as your bra. The blush on your face increased and he peppered your face with small kisses as a response. Reaching his hand to touch your face, he gently caressed your cheek before slowly moving it down your body. From your neck, your collarbone, your chest, your stomach, down to the hem of your shorts. Looking at your face for approval again, he smiled when you nodded.

With the skill of a master, he unbuttoned your shorts with one hand and slowly slid them down. Your thighs remained clenched out of embarrassment, but he stroked one of them soothingly to try and get you to relax.

“It’s ok if you want to stop, you know.” he whispered soothingly as he continued stroking your thigh.

You smiled and shook your head before leaning in to kiss him passionately. He kissed you back just as furiously and slid his hand into your panties. The action made you tense up a little bit but you made no effort to stop him. You wanted this, no. You needed this. You let out a loud moan into his mouth when you felt his fingertips touch your clit, working his fingers in a way that drove your body absolutely insane. You were putty in his arms. As his hand continued to caress your most intimate part, a surge of curiosity and boldness came to you. Nervously, you reached over and began softly groping his crotch through his pants. His breath hitched and he pulled away, and you immediately thought that you did something wrong. But he only smiled at you with that same mischievous smirk that you fell in love with.

“Frisky, eh?”

“Only when you’re around.” you shrugged as you continued your treatment of his member, watching his face closely for his every reaction. He responded by slipping a finger into your throbbing core, making you gasp and grip his shoulders tightly to steady yourself. He pumped his finger in and out of you, slowly increasing the pace as you felt that string in your abdomen get tighter and tighter. Your nails dug into his skin as you felt yourself nearing your release. You bit your lip to try and keep yourself form groaning out, but failed miserably when his thumb began massaging your clit again. That was it. With one final loud moan, the string finally snapped and you came on his fingers.

He gave you a few minutes to catch your breath while you rested your head against his shoulder. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around you and began rubbing your back and whispering soothing words into your ear.

“You alright?”

You nodded your head and pulled away from him so you could slip your panties off. It was weird, but you wanted to do that part yourself. You were now standing completely nude in front of the man you loved, but you didn’t feel nearly as nervous anymore. Jacob eyed you up and down and you noticed the blush on his cheeks as well.

“You’re absolutely stunning.” he whispered before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down.

The blush on your face returned in full force as well as your nervousness as you stared at his throbbing erection. It was…impressive to say the least. But you wondered how much it was going to hurt.

After he stepped out of his pants, he cupped your face gently and gave you a soft kiss.

“I’ll be gentle.” he promised.

Before you knew what was going on, he scooped you up in his arms and began carrying you down the hallway.

“W-what are you doing?” You laughed nervously and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“You don’t really think so low of me that I would let your first time be on a cramped couch.” he scoffed with a small laugh.

Always the gentleman, you thought as he gently placed you on the bed before climbing over you. Reaching up, you began playing with the strands of his hair as you opened your legs to him. This was it. This was going to happen.

He leaned down to give you one more final kiss before slowly easing his way into you. You bit your lip as you tried to stifle a groan at the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched. But it wasn’t the sharp tearing pain that you had expected. For that, you were grateful. The uncomfortable feeling increased as he moved deeper and you clung to him to try and distract yourself. Once he was all the way in, he looked at you lovingly and stroked the hair out of your face.

“Tell me when you’re ready, love.” he whispered before kissing your forehead.

You gave yourself a few more moments to adjust before you nodded, but you still didn’t release your grip on him.

Slowly, Jacob began to move. Your nails dug into his arms as your core stretched with him and you let out a few slight whimpers. But Jacob went slow and gentle, and within a few minutes the uncomfortableness turned into something else, something more intense. Something you needed more of.

“J-Jacob…faster…please…” you pleaded as you tried to move your hips with his.

Jacob obeyed immediately and began fucking you harder. The feeling in your abdomen was back, slowly building up again as you and Jacob moved as one. Your heart raced as you tangled your hands in his hair and pulled him down to kiss him hard, your tongue slipping into his mouth. He smirked into the kiss and quickened his pace and you could feel yourself reaching your limit.

“Jacob! Please, I’m…!”

You let out one final groan as the pulsing pleasure of orgasm came over you again. But he kept going, and within a minute he began grunting and pumping more erratically.

“(Y/N)!” he moaned as he exploded inside you.

Both of you remained completely still for a few minutes until Jacob pulled out of you only to lay down and rest his head against your chest. Naturally, you wrapped your arms around him and began stroking his hair.

“Thank you.” you whispered before kissing the top of his head.

“Was that…ok for you?” he asked nervously.

“Way better than ok.”

Reaching over, he pulled a blanket over the both of you and made himself comfortable.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jacob.”


	7. You Need a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Jacob gives Reader some much needed cuddles during finals week.

“Ugh!” You shouted as you threw your hands up in the air. You’ve read through this chapter fuck knows how many times but you still couldn’t get it. And your final was in two days, you were screwed. Frustrated beyond belief, you dropped your head down to the opened textbook in front of you as you contemplated ripping your hair out.

You didn’t lift you head up when you heard footsteps walk into the kitchen. You knew exactly who it was and you were not in the mood to deal with his teasing right now. Perhaps by some miracle, he would leave you alone. Of course, luck was never on your side.

“Getting sick of it yet, darling?” he snickered as you felt his hand in your hair.

Still refusing to lift your head up, you swatted it away and kept your face buried within the book. You loved your boyfriend dearly, but he could be absolutely frustrating sometimes and it was finals week. You haven’t slept in god knows how many days, your head hurt from the constant studying, and you haven’t been eating well either. You were running on fumes right now and the last thing you wanted was for you to accidentally take it out on Jacob.

But instead of hearing him walk away, you felt his hand move to your back and rubbing it soothingly. You allowed yourself to relax a little as you turned you head on your side so you could look up at him.

“I need to get this done, Jacob.” You groaned weakly.

He furrowed his brows and side as he continued to rub your back.

“What you need is a break.” He said simply as his hand left your back and returned to your hair, brushing away the strands that were in your face.

You couldn’t take a break. Your final was in two days and you needed to keep your GPA up so you could transfer and apply to the program you wanted. It didn’t help that the program was super competitive. If you blew this final, your life could be ruined.

“I can’t, Jacob. If I blow this final…” you whispered only for him to interrupt you.

“You’ll be much more likely to blow this final if you continue living like a zombie.” He said firmly.

He was right. You knew that. But there was still so much material you didn’t understand. You couldn’t take the risk of not knowing it all. You sighed sadly as you shook your head.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” you whispered as you slowly picked up your head from the book.

Jacob let out his own frustrated groan and sighed. You knew you were being difficult, but you didn’t have a choice. And he was only concerned for your well being. Feeling slightly guilty, you turned another page of the book when you suddenly felt yourself being lifted from the chair and cradled against a firm chest. IT had taken you a moment to realize that Jacob had scooped you up and was no carrying you towards your shared bedroom.

“Hey! What gives?!” you yelled at him as you struggled in a vain attempt to get him to put you down. Of course, you knew very well that wasn’t going to happen. The man was an assassin for crying out loud.

“It wasn’t a request.” He said simply as he kicked the bedroom door open.

You groaned before he placed you gently on the bed and quickly hopped in with you. Before you had the chance of even thinking of going back in the kitchen, he wrapped an arm around you and pulled you against his chest.

“Since I know that you’ll go right back to studying the second I turn my back, I’d thought I’d just join you.” He smirked before lightly tapping your nose with his finger.

You shook your head at him in disbelief but completely failed at hiding your smile.

“You are unbelievable, you know that?”

He merely hummed in agreement as he made himself comfortable and began stroking your hair.

“Get some sleep, love.” He whispered gently before tightening his grip around your waist as in to remind you that you didn’t have a choice. A nap did sound nice, though.

Finally giving in, you snuggled up against him and rested you head in his chest, listening to his heart. The sound never failed to soothe you to sleep. Throwing one of your arms around his waist, you finally allowed yourself to drift off in Jacob’s arms. But not before hearing the quietest of whispers from just above your head.

“I love you, (Y/N).”


	8. Change of Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad date, Evie sets up her best friend (Reader) up with Jacob. (Modern)

You sat on the bench and curled up into a ball as you held the phone to your ear, begging for your friend to pick up as you listened to the ringing. Tonight had been horrible, and now you were alone in an unfamiliar part of the city at night without a ride home.

“Hello, (Y/N)! How did your night go?”

 

“…Horrible.” you mumbled into your phone before letting out a sad sigh.

You had just come back from yet another date that just turned out completely horrible. It was with one of your coworker’s friends who had just graduated college. She introduced the two of you and he seemed genuinely like a nice man, so naturally you decided to give him a shot. The two of you opted for a casual dinner at a local restaurant, and he even offered to pay. For a while it was really nice, the two of you had some nice conversations and you discovered you had some similar interests. However, once dinner was over you realized he was…expecting something from you; something that you weren’t ready to give, at least not on the first date. Needless to say, everything went downhill from there and he left you at the entrance to the restaurant, refusing to take you home. Because he had told you in advance that he would pay, you didn’t take your wallet with you. So you didn’t even have money to call for a cab.

 

“(Y/N), is everything alright? What happened?”

“Is there any way you can come pick me up, please?” you practically begged into the phone as you felt tears began to well up in your eyes. It was getting really late and you were starting to get scared. The restaurant had just closed so you couldn’t even wait inside where it was safer. You were left standing outside where god-knows what could happen to you.

 

“I’m not in the area, but Jacob is. I’ll send him to go fetch you and bring you over. Where are you?”

 

She was sending Jacob? Not that you didn’t like the man, no. In fact, you found him very attractive and charming. A complete goofball, but charming. More than once, Evie had caught you looking at her brother while you were over her house and proceeded to tease you about it. However, you always assured her that it was nothing. No matter how charming or attractive Jacob was, Evie was still your best friend, and you would never do anything to compromise that despite her assurance that the two of you would be great for each other. That and you were pretty sure that Jacob only saw you as a friend and nothing else. The two of you weren’t as close as you and Evie, but it still wasn’t something you wanted to jeopardize by risking a relationship. However, in spite of the potential awkwardness, the state of your current situation made you grateful for anyone coming to your rescue.

“I’m at the 99 downtown. How quickly can he get here?” you asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention to yourself. You heard her pause for a moment before continuing.

 

“(Y/N)! What the bloody hell are you doing in that part of town at this hour by yourself?!”

 

“He just left me here, Evie! Please, can you just tell him to hurry.” You whispered brokenly into the phone.

“He what?! Alright, just hang tight, (Y/N). He’ll be over as fast as he can.”

 

You let out a sigh of relief before thanking her and hanging up. Slipping your phone in your pocket, you leaned against the wall of the building and waited for Jacob. It was already so late, and the sidewalks and streets were already almost completely desolate.

Suddenly, you felt a drop on your cheek and before you knew it, it was down pouring rain. Great, just what you needed. You looked around for someplace to take cover but there was nothing around. Frustration and anger began to build up in your stomach as the stress and horrible luck from today seemed to pile on top of each other.

Here you were, all alone in an unfamiliar part of town with no money, no way home, and no shelter from this pouring rain. Plus is was already late and the person that was coming to pick you up, Jacob of all people, now had to look at you as you were soaking wet. Your hair was a sloppy mess and your makeup was running all down your face. If you didn’t die out here from either a mugging or exposure, you would surely die of embarrassment. Biting your lip, tears began streaming down your face and mixing with the raindrops that were beating off your skin as you stood defeated under a streetlight.

After what felt like forever, you saw the shine of headlights moving quickly down the road. You picked you head up and walked towards the curb slowly, trying to make out the make and color of the car. As it pulled up to the curb, you recognized it as Jacob’s car. You felt both relieved and terrified at the same time. You looked awful and he was the last person you wanted to see you like this. Keeping your head low, you walked towards the door slowly before suddenly looking up to see Jacob getting out of the car and briskly walking towards you. Before you realized what was going on, you felt a warm jacket cover your shoulders and your face pressed against his warm chest.

“Come on, (Y/N). Let’s get you out of the rain.” He whispered softly as he hugged you.

You only nodded against his chest before allowing him to open the door for you to let you slip in. Once you were inside the car, he quickly closed the door behind you and got in on the other side. Once he was in, he didn’t waste any time.

“(Y/N), are you alright? Did he hurt you?” he was looking at you so intensely that you couldn’t help but drop your face from his gaze and shake your head.

“I’m fine.” You mumbled quietly.

He said nothing for a few moments until you felt his warm hand on your ice cold one. Cautiously, you turned your head to look at him. You swore your cheeks were on fire as his eyes roamed your face. You were about to look away again when he suddenly pulled you into a tight embrace. At first, you stiffened at the contact but soon relaxed a little when you felt his hand in your hair.

“I’ve got you, (Y/N). I’ve got you.”

Those words made your resolve fall away and before you knew it, you buried your face into his shoulder. After the nightmare that that had been this evening, you now felt completely safe in his arms. You never wanted to leave his embrace. The feeling of his warm body against yours and his scent combined with his soothing voice and comforting words. He was your own personal sanctuary. The position was a little awkward because of the car and him having to maneuver around the center console, but you didn’t care. All you cared about was his arms around you and how good it felt to be in them.

“Let’s go home.” He whispered after what felt like an eternity.

You only nodded before releasing him and sitting back in your seat. Taking your hand in his, he turned the car on and pulled away from the curb before driving down the empty street. You found it slightly strange that he was holding your hand, but you certainly weren’t complaining. The silence was a little awkward, not nearly as bad as you thought it would be, but still awkward. After a few minutes of driving, he broke the silence again.

“So…what exactly did he do?” he asked blankly before fumbling over his words.

“I…uh…I mean…if you don’t mind me asking.” He said nervously.

You sighed and leaned back into the seat as you tried to find the words to describe what happened without making it sound like a big deal.

“It was going fine; it really was…until…he asked me…to go back to his place with him. And I said…no.” You whispered as a blush appeared on your cheeks.

“He got angry, said I owed him for paying for dinner. And when I refused again, he got more pissed and refused to take me home. So…that’s why I was…out there.”

You immediately felt Jacob’s hand squeeze yours as you spoke, before jerking as he slammed on the brakes once the car reached a stop sign.

“He did what?!”

It startled you when Jacob raised his voice and you instinctively pulled your hand back. Noticing your reaction, he quickly pulled your hand back and stroked his thumb over your knuckles.

“Sorry. It’s just…what a fucking prick! Thinking you owe him anything.” he hissed a little more quietly this time before quickly looking at you.

“You don’t owe any man anything, (Y/N). Never forget that.”

You nodded your head as you squeezed his hand back. You were grateful for his words. He was such a sweetheart and had this way of always making you feel safe.

“Thank you, Jacob.” You whispered quietly and smiled genuinely for the first time that night.

You watched his face carefully and melted when you saw him smile back at you. Suddenly, he brought your hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of it.

“Tis’ an honor, my lady.”He said dramatically.

You laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm. He was such a goofball, and you loved him for it. Damn, why couldn’t you find someone like him; he was absolutely perfect in every way.

“You deserve so much better than that. I would never-. Um, I mean, if I was…if we were… I…would never even think of…trying to pressure you…”

You stared at him intently at the sudden comment and noticed the intense blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. Wait, he wasn’t actually blushing, was he? In all the time you’ve known him you had never seen him blush.

“If we were…” you echoed before biting your tongue. Reminding yourself that this was your best friend’s brother and anything that happened between the two of you would surely makes things more awkward between you and Evie.

You heard him sigh and you cursed yourself. Things had been going so well and you screwed it up, again.

Finally, the two of you pulled into the driveway and you immediately got out of the car to go inside the house, wanting to get away as quickly as possible before you made things even worse. Thank god, it had stopped raining along the way. Just as you were about to began walking towards the door, you felt his hand grab yours. Cautiously, you turned your head to look at him.

“(Y/N), I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-. I know you’re Evie’s best friend and…I shouldn’t have brought it up…I’m sorry.”

Your heart ached at his words. You had feelings for him, you couldn’t deny that. But hearing him say that he had feelings for you too…It was too much.

“I’ve…thought about it too, truth be told.” You admitted hesitantly.

His head shot up at your confession; as if that was the last thing he was expecting you to say. You swore you could see a smile forming on his face before he looked away from you.

“I…don’t want to pressure you, (Y/N). Believe me, that’s the last thing I want. You don’t owe me anything.” He mumbled defeated.

Your heart began to race as you tried to think of what to say next. This was not how you expected his night to go.

“I want…you.” you finally admitted and promptly turned away out of sheer embarrassment. You could not believe you just admitted that. You could feel the heat in your face turning your skin red. Suddenly, you felt a cool hand on your cheek that directed your face to look back towards him. He was looking at you so intently, yet his eyes were so…gentle. You often thought about how beautiful his eyes were, those deep hazel eyes that were constantly full of mischief. But now, they were filled with something else. Something you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

Suddenly, you noticed his face slowly leaning in closer, his eyes locked on yours as if asking for permission. You kept your eyes locked on his as you felt your face lean in towards him, as if you were no longer in control of your own body. Closing your eyes, you felt the heat from his face before you felt his soft lips on yours. It felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest. Jacob Frye was actually kissing you. His kiss was gentle, almost too gentle. And his lips were much softer then you expected. Smiling, you kissed him back and boldly wrapped your arms around his waist. You felt him smirk against your lips before feeling his arms wrap around your shoulders and pulling you closer as he kissed you with a little more intensity.

Much too soon for your liking, he pulled away and smiled at you before reaching up to caress your cheek.

“As much I enjoy standing out here and snogging you, you’re still soaking wet. Come on; let’s get you inside before you catch a cold on me.” He whispered before kissing your cheek.

“Jacob!” You yelled at him before slapping his shoulder.

He laughed at you before offering his hand to take you inside.

“You don’t have to lead me in, Jacob. I practically live here.” You teased but took his hand all the same.

He rolled his eyes before chuckling.

“I know, I just want to.” He said simply.

As you walked in, you saw Evie waiting for you expectantly in the entrance way with a change of clothes neatly folded in her hands. A huge smirk plastered across her face as she handed them to you.

“You planned this all along, Evie Frye.” You accused playfully as you took the clothes and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

“What can I say, you needed a little help.” You heard her call from down the hall.

You rolled your eyes as you quickly changed into the pair of pajamas that Evie had picked out for you. Good thing both of you were the same size. Once you were done, you threw your wet clothes into the dirty close basket and walked back out to meet her.

“So, will you be sleeping in my room tonight, or Jacob’s?”

“Evie!” both of you said at the same time before the three of you broke down into a fit of giggles.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind.” You heard him say with a playful smile, earning himself a slap on either shoulder from both you and Evie.

And that’s how what started as the worst night of your life became the beginning of the best of the rest of your life.


	9. Chance Meeting in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets bored at a ball and sneaks off into the gardens, where she meets a certain assassin.

The bumps along the road jostled the carriage around as it traveled down the scenic driveway. You sighed as you looked out the window as saw the fields of the estate and the lovely night sky. The Lord of this estate probably had the gold that would rival Queen Victoria herself, which was why you were attending yet _another_ lavish ball. Your fan was folded neatly in your lap as you stared longingly out the window. The carriage ride was most likely going to be the most excited thing about this night. The lord of this estate was extremely affluent and held a place in Parliament, certainly someone a family such as your own would want to make friends with. He also had a son that was only slightly older than you and had yet to find himself a wife. It was the perfect opportunity for you and your family to increase your social standing amongst the noble class. While your family may not be of noble blood, your father was a very wealthy and successful businessman that had made quite a lot of friends in the last few decades. As a result, you were blessed with a life of luxury that most non noble women could only dream of.

But you dreamed of other things, things that would be seem as disgraceful for a lady such as yourself to dream about. You resented this life that was full of parties and elegance, and courtship. You hated how you were expected to act delicate and refined. You hated how no matter how much you studied art, literature, language, and arithmetic, all you were ever going to be was someone’s trophy wife. This privileged, yet boring dull life was the only one that you were ever going to know, and you resented every part of it.

Much to your disdain, the carriage came to a stop in from of the enormous mansion. It wasn’t long before the footman opened the door and led out your mother and father and then yourself. As usual, all the other invited guests were arriving and some had already begun socializing. Opening your fan, you began to gracefully walk down the carpet behind your parents, trying your best to look content. When you approached the entrance to the mansion, the steward announced your family’s arrival, like he did everyone else’s. Slowly, you began walking down the staircase to the main hall, which were already filled nobles and gentry with elaborate dresses and perfectly tailored suits. Once you arrived at the bottom of the staircase, your father turned to you.

“Your mother and I are going to go and great the Lord of the estate. In the meantime, you know how you are expected to behave, (Y/N).”

The look your father gave you was one of clear warning. It wasn’t exactly a secret that you hated going to these balls and more than once in your life, that disdain showed quite publicly; one time in the way of slapping an Earl’s son across the cheek for placing his hands where he shouldn’t have during a waltz. You were _harshly_ reprimanded for that one...

“Yes, father.”

You tried to make your voice sound as convincing as possible, but you still saw the look of skepticism in his eyes before he walked away with your mother in arm into the crowd of people.

You sighed as you looked around aimlessly for the nearest wall that you could lean against for the majority of the party and hopefully avoid any potential suitors. Spotting a secluded spot near a tapestry, you walked over and began absentmindedly fanning yourself, desperately trying to not draw attention to yourself. Suddenly, the mansion’s orchestra picked up and all the guests gathered on the dance floor for a waltz. The last thing that you wanted was to dance with one of these arrogant, entitled dandies; so you tried to sink yourself deeper into the wall. As you looked around and tried to think of something to get yourself out of this completely boring and excruciating situation, an idea popped into your head. If you slipped away from the party just for a little while, surely no one would notice, right? It certainly wouldn’t be the first time you slipped away and didn’t get caught. But this was different. Now you were at marrying age, and your parents were actively trying to find you a husband. Surely they would notice if you ran off. The question was: did you care?

Sure you would get a scolding if they came back and didn’t find you, but as long as you showed up eventually and came up with a valid excuse, you really had nothing to worry about. Seeing a doorway just a little ways away, you slowly began walking towards it. Several men began to politely ask for a dance but you respectfully turning them down, stating that you felt ill and needed some air. Once you got to the door, you were elated to see that it leads out to the gardens. Perfect, just what you were hoping for. You carefully stepped outside and allowed a pleasant smile to grace your face once you saw how beautiful it was. It was perfectly lit with lanterns and had a small pond that was filled with beautiful lilies. A much better atmosphere than that suffocating party, but you were sure that this was off limits to guests. Oh well, if anyone asks you can always say that you were just feeling ill; which wasn’t a complete and total lie.

Sitting down on one of the benches, you took a deep breath and enjoyed the night air. Looking up to the stars and admiring how clear they looked on this night. As you were looking up, you noticed something odd on one of the balconies. You squinted your eyes and you saw what you thought was a person climbing up the balcony. Standing up, you walked closer to get a better look. Low and behold, it was a person, a man wearing a heavy leather coat and a distinguishable looking top hat. You watched in awe as he pulled himself over the balcony and walked towards one of the second floor windows, shaking it and what looked like attempting to open it.

“Blast!” he growled as he looked around.

Suddenly, he turned around and immediately shifted his gaze to you. His expression was shocked and nervous but had an odd serenity. As if he was contemplating something. Without warning, he threw himself over the balcony and landed perfectly on the pavement in front of you. The stunt took you aback; you had no idea that people outside the circus were capable of such agility. Pulling himself to his feet, he stood before you with that same contemplating expression on his face. It was then that you had the opportunity to look at him properly.

He was young, very young. You would have to put his age at only slight older than you, perhaps twenty years? Despite his rugged appearance, his features were quite handsome. He had some light stubble that covered his chiseled jaw line and hazel eyes that bore into you intensely like the hottest of fires. There were a few scares on his face, one over his eyebrow and the other on his cheek, but that didn’t take away from his overall appearance in the slightest.

It was then that you realized that by his rugged appearance and attire that he most likely didn’t belong here. And here you were, alone with him, where you weren’t supposed to be, where he could do anything he wanted to you and no one would know.

“I promise you, darling. I mean you no harm.”

His voice was just as captivating as his face. It was velvety and smooth, and he spoke with a calm confidence that you thought he must do this on some sort of regular basis. But what exactly that was, you weren’t sure if you wanted to know. You do nothing but stand completely still and silent before him as you tried to think of something to say or do that would get you out of this potentially dangerous situation, but he spoke first.

“If I had to venture a guess, I would say that you don’t belong out here, do you?”

You fumbled for words, any words to say to this strange man, but silence was the only thing that escaped your lips. However, he seemed amused by your lack of response.

“Fret not, love. I am no bouncer. If you’d like, I can escort you back inside before anyone notices you are gone.”

With that, he began taking off his leather coat and top hat, revealing a clean white shirt and distinguished green vest. He could actually pass for a gentleman.

“Y-You aren’t one of the guests. Who are you? And why were you on the balcony?”

He smiled at you before bowing slightly and taking your hand in his own. They were calloused and rough, certainly not a well bred gentleman’s hand. When he brought your hand to his lips, his eyes never left yours and you felt a light blush creep its way onto your cheeks.

“Jacob Frye, milady.”

(Y/N) (L/N).” You whispered nervously as you gently pulled your hand back from him.

He let out an amused chuckle at your wariness; it sent shivers down your spine, but also peaked your curiosity. You watched him intently when he let out a sigh.

“I’ve already told you, I mean you no harm. If I did, we would not be having this conversation.”

Your heart fluttered a little bit when you realized that he was right. There was no one around, if he wanted to harm you or taken you hostage, he would have done so already. But that didn’t make him any less suspicious, or potentially dangerous.

“Then, what is it that you want?”

He quickly looked to the doorway behind you and then back at you.

“I need to get inside without being noticed. And from the looks of things, it seems that you do as well. Perhaps we can be of assistance to each other.”

You pondered his offer carefully. While it was very true that you needed a way to get back into the ball without being seen, this man could be dangerous. He didn’t look like an evil man. But still, there was something about him that seemed off, and you couldn’t exactly put your finger on what that was. Still, this man obviously had no in intent with you, and you needed to get back into the ball or face some serious consequences later.

“Alright, I’ll go with you.”

He smiled gently at you before turning and offering you the crook of his elbow in a very gentlemanly type manner. Despite his semi rugged appearance and his calloused hands, it was obvious that he was at least somewhat educated. Cautiously, you took his arm and walked slowly with him back the way you came. Once you came to the door, you poked your head out to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, the two of you carefully slipped into the ballroom. You began walking slowly towards the dance floor when you suddenly heard footsteps behind you.

“Oi! What are you two doing?!”

You turned your heard sharply to see a guard walking quickly towards you. Your stomach started doing flip flops as he came closer and you thought for sure that you were dead. You looked at the man, Jacob, and was surprised to see him remain perfectly calm.

“The young lady was feeling ill; I took her out to get some fresh air. My apologies, sir.”

The guard looked at Jacob suspiciously for a moment before nodding his head once in acknowledgement.

“Carry on, sir.”

You watched carefully as the guard turned on his heel and walked back to his post. Turning back to Jacob, you saw a small smile grace his lips before he turned back to you. You had to admit, you felt anxious when his gaze was upon you, and not for reasons that involved your safety.

“It seems love, that are business must come to a close. I thank you for being of assistance. But before we depart I would like to ask one small favor from you.” He looked down before taking your hand in his and placing another kiss to the back of your hand.

What else did he want of you? He already had what he wanted; he got into this godforsaken ball. What could he want with you now?

“What kind of favor?” You asked cautiously as you eyed him intently.

Your defensive reaction seemed to have amused him as he immediately snickered at your response. What the bloody hell was it with this man? However, when his eyes looked up to meet yours, they weren’t mocking in the slightest; they were gentle and sincere.

“May I have one dance?”

Did you just hear what you thought you did? Your eyes widened as you studied his face closely, looking for any sign that he was joking or mocking you; there was none. Still, you couldn’t believe it. You knew nothing about this man, absolutely nothing at all other than that he required entrance to this ball via sneaking in and that he most likely was not someone that a lady such as yourself should associate with. But that’s what drew you to him; he wasn’t pompous like the rest of the “gentlemen” that you were forced to associate with. His aura was mysterious, alluring, and almost thrilling; and you wanted more of it.

Looking into his eyes, you nodded your head carefully as you offered him your free hand so that he could lead you on to the dance floor. He smiled at you before taking your hand and walking with you to the center of the room. You very carefully place your hand on his shoulder while he placed his hand on your waist and held your other hand in his free one. All the while, his eyes never left yours; it was as if you were trapped in his gaze. When the waltz began, he stepped carefully and gently, much unlike many other nobles who just whipped a lady around roughly when they lead a dance. It was very obvious that he wasn’t a common peasant, but he also didn’t seem like someone who was raised among the nobility. Just who exactly was this man?

“Just who are you, Mr. Frye?”

Head lead you into a turn before smiling at your question.

“Someone you would not believe if I answered that question.” He had a sly smirk on his face as he avoided the question, but it left you pressing for more.

“Oh? And why is that?” you replied curtly as you kept your eyes locked on his. However, this didn’t seem to faze him at all. In fact, it only widened the smirk on his face.

“It would demean a lady such as yourself to be in the presence of someone like me.” He snickered as he led you into another turn.

At this, you rolled your eyes at his and flashed him an annoyed frown.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure I have already figured that out.”

This time, his eyes glinted with a playful hint of teasing and mischief. Without warning, he began leaning his head forward so that his lips were next to your ear. You could feel his hot breath on your skin and a shudder quickly traveled down your spine as your heart began to race uncontrollably.

“Yet here you are, dancing with me when you know very well that you are not supposed to. After I found you wandering in a place you shouldn’t have been. Is looking for trouble a hobby of yours?”

For a moment, you had absolutely no idea what to say in response. Mostly because he was completely correct. Why were you dancing with him? Yet, you certainly wouldn’t allow him to tease you like this. Not at all.

“Are you saying that you wish for me to leave you here?” you asked pointedly as you loosed your hold on his shoulder to emphasize your point.

Once you said that, he pouted in a rather adorable way and tightened his hold on your hand.

“Not at all. Just pointing out that unlike most ladies, you aren’t afraid to bend the rules a little. A quality I find quite interesting, truth be told.”

Not a few seconds after he finished his statement, the waltz ended as he released his grip on you before looking at you apologetically.

“I must apologize, Miss (Y/N), but I must be off. Perhaps I shall run into you again.” With that, he quickly placed a kiss on your hand and disappeared into the crowd in almost supernatural like way.

You looked around desperately to see where he went but found absolutely nothing. It saddened your heart for him to disappear like that but you figured you should have expected it. It was quite obvious that he had ulterior motives for being at that ball that you didn’t quite understand and that he wasn’t supposed to be there. Yet, you wished that there was a way you could find him or just see him again. You cursed yourself once you caught yourself thinking that. You were a lady, it was not becoming of you to have your mind wander over men that were beneath your status; but you couldn’t help it. Deciding to give up searching for him, your heart sank as you went back to your wall where you had previously hid and waited for this dreadful ball to be over.

Luckily, it wasn’t long before your parents came and found you to let you know that the carriage was ready to take you home. You nodded your head before following them outside to the carriage where the footman escorted you in for the long ride home. Per usual, the ride back was nothing but lectures about your behavior. They questioned where you were and who you danced with, to which you replied that you simply forgot his name. You mother scolded you for being so absentminded and your father merely rolled his eyes. You swore they were just relieved that this was all the trouble you got into at the ball. If only they knew.

Once the carriage arrived back at your family’s estate, you quickly went up to your room to begin getting undressed. The maid helped you to remove your corset before leaving you to your privacy to undress yourself fully. You were about to take down your hair when you reached into your handbag to grab a comb. However, instead of feeling a comb, you felt something else. Grasping your hand around it, you slowly pulled it out and immediately your eyes widened in shock.

It was a flower that you recognized from the garden back at the ball, and tied around it in red ribbon as a piece of parchment. Your heart began to race as you quickly untied the ribbon and opened the folded paper.

 

_Miss (Y/N),_

_I must apologize for my sudden departure at the ball. It was very ungentlemanly of me. May this (Favorite Flower) serve as my apology. I promise that we will meet again, and I certainly look forward to that time._

_Sincerely,_

_J.F._

When did he? No matter. You held the piece of paper to your chest as you felt your stomach flutter in happiness. You would certainly look forward to seeing him again as well. Perhaps you would offer him another dance.


	10. War Wounds (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader fails at one of her missions and gets injured. Luckily she has Jacob to take care of her.

You gripped the door of the train cart tightly as you struggled to maintain your balance. Your head was still dizzy and your legs felt like they were going to buckle under you at any second. A pain shot up your leg and you instantly grimaced as you held onto the door handle tightly and waited for the pain to pass, or at least settle enough so that you could make it to the couch without toppling over. The pain was bad enough, and you were probably going to be sore for a week, but it was nothing compared to the lecture that you knew you were going to get from Jacob when he found out. It wasn’t as if you got lectures from him often, he was a pretty laid back man. But when he did decide to give you some stern words it usually had something to do with your safety or lack of. And it was completely your fault to begin with; you were the one that failed the mission. As if the injuries to your legs weren’t bad enough, you had more than a few cuts and gashes from a Blighter’s knife on your arms and shoulders. Luckily, the bleeding had stopped before you made it to the train.

Once the pain had started to fade, you made your way over to the couch and began undressing. You took off your coat and threw if over the back of the chair before you started the agonizing task of taking off your boots. You had injured your ankle during a jump when you tried to get away and the bruises to your abdomen and ribs made it exceptionally painful for you to bend over or try to kick them off. Still, there was no helping it. All she could do was push through it as she grimaced her way through pulling her boots off. After a few moments of grunting and groaning, you finally managed to remove the damn things and throw them under the desk before leaning back against the back of the couch and taking a few deep breaths. You weren’t seriously injured, but it sure hurt like hell.

Just as you were about to close your eyes and relax, the door to the cart swung open and you heard the tell tale sound of Jacob’s boots thumping against the floor. Begrudgingly, you opened your eyes to see him walking towards you with a less than pleased look on his face. Here we go.

“(Y/N)! What the hell happened?!”

The expression on his face was a mixture of anger and concern, neither of which was a look that you thought suited him at all, especially when they were directed at you. You bit your lip and tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t make him even angrier. It was completely your fault that you were like this, you were careless and your mission failed as a result, but you really didn’t want him yelling at you for that now. Even though you know you deserved it.

“I...well...things didn’t...go as planned.” You looked up to him nervously to see his response. His expression never changed, except now he raised his eyebrows in skepticism.

“I can see that. Now, who did this?!”

You shook your head nervously as you remembered the disaster of a mission that left you this banged up.

“Just a bunch of Blighters, who else?” You asked sarcastically as you thought it was a fairly ridiculous question to ask. It’s not like you were running off and taking out high profile Templars like he was. You were stuck doing simple gang missions like stealing cargo or blowing up shipments. But it seemed you couldn’t even do that right as of late.

He narrowed his eyes at you before running his gaze over your battered body. Slowly, his gaze faded from angry to concerned, but you thought there was something else there that you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

“How badly are you injured?” He asked softly as he looked down at you, his expression much more gentle but still serious.

You looked up at him sadly before shaking your head again. You felt like an absolute failure.

“I’m fine, Jacob.”

His look of skepticism returned, but it didn’t have the same harshness that it had just a few minutes ago. He sighed before getting up and moving to sit down on the couch next to you.

“(Y/N), how bad are your injuries?”

His tone was more firm, but still gentle. A silent way of letting you know that he wasn’t going to let you go until he was sure that you were alright. But you were stubborn, and you weren’t in the mood for him to fret over you. All you wanted was to lie down and relax for a little while until your aching muscles calmed down.

He sighed and frowned before getting up and walking over to his desk chair. He flipped it around before straddling it and sitting down in a signature cocky way that only Jacob could pull off. You eyed him closely to try and figure out what exactly he was up to before he opened his mouth to speak.

“Alright, then strip.”

Your eyes widened as you looked at him like he was completely insane. Sure, the two of you had been intimate before but...this! This was completely different, and he knew that. However, his face showed no sign of being fazed by your hesitant look. He just kept staring at you patiently and waited for you to do as he asked.

“Y-you...you can’t be serious!” you protested as you instinctively pulled your ripped jacket more around yourself. A thick blush was radiating up your cheeks as you shifted your weight on the couch nervously. You didn’t quite understand why you were so nervous; Jacob had already seen you naked several times already. But, the thought of him carefully inspecting your body for injuries and stripping for him as if you were giving a show...just the thought of it made your thighs tighten. His face, however, continued to remain stoic.

“If you don’t, then I’ll have to use my blade to cut your clothes off. It’s your choice.”

His tone was firm and absolute. There was no way that you were going to get out of this. But, you weren’t sure that you wanted to. You dropped your head down as you began slowly pulling off your jacket, letting the garment fall to the floor before you began unbuttoning your blouse. Nervously, you looked over to him and saw him staring at you intently. Your blush returned in full force when you pulled your bloodstained blouse off and threw it over to join your jacket. Upon noticing the cuts and gashes on your chest and arms, he got out of his chair and pulled some bandages from his desk drawer before walking over to the couch and sitting down. He patted the spot next to him as a gesture for you to sit down. You silently obeyed him and turned yourself so that you could face him. Only your bra covered your chest now and your cheeks were still hot.

You kept your gaze to the fabric of the couch as he began cleaning your wounds. It stung a little when he pressed a cloth soaked in alcohol to your open wounds and you let out a quiet hiss in response. You stiffened slightly when you felt his warm hand on your bare back. Looking up to him curiously, your eyes met his. They were calm and comforting, god you loved those eyes of his. Without warning, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle, comforting kiss to your forehead. You held your breath as his lips lingering there for a few moments until he pulled back and began wrapping a bandage around the large gash on your arm.

The other wounds on your arms and chest were small enough that they didn’t require dressing. You thought you were finished as was about to get up from a couch when Jacob put his hand on your shoulder to stop you.

“Need to make sure that nothing is broken.” He whispered softly as he gently eased your body to lean back against the couch.

You thought it was a little strange that Jacob would insist on checking for broken bones but you allowed him to all the same.

He began using his fingers to gently press against your skin in various places. You watched him closely as his long fingers gently caressed and put pressure on your skin. Instinctively, you tightened your thighs in an effort to hide exactly what his actions were doing to you. This wasn’t right, he was just tending to your injuries, and you shouldn’t be getting excited about this. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice.

“Let me know if it hurts.”

You nodded your head slightly and closed your eyes as you focused on trying to keep yourself calm. But as his gentle hands moved across your skin, the task was becoming more and more difficult. You let out a sharp gasp when Jacob came to a particularly tender area of flesh just above your left breast. You didn’t have an open wound there, but you did take a few punches from several Blighters. However, you doubted that you had any broken bones; it was probably just a forming bruise.

“Does it hurt?” His voice was soft and gentle and it almost made you want to fall asleep in his arms.

You nodded your head and tilted your head back before closing your eyes again, only to open them suddenly when you felt a soft, moist pressure and the familiar rough tickle of his stubble. You looked down at him with wide as you watched him kiss the sore area. It shocked you, but you made no attempt to push him away; you didn’t want to.

“Jacob? What are you-?”

He immediately pulled away and nuzzled his face next to your ear, the movement by itself sending more shivers down your spine. Did he actually catch on to how excite you were?

“Shh...you’re injured, love. Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Damn...that voice. The way he whispered that in your ear, you just wanted to strip now and let him have his way with you. But you were injured, and you wouldn’t be able to do much and he knew that. So what the hell was he planning? As if reading your mind, he wrapped an arm around your torso and unclasped your bra with one hand with a precise expertise that you didn’t know he had. You would be sure to ask him about it later but for now, your attention was thwarted when you felt his mouth begin to attack your neck. Oh god, you wanted him so bad. If you had the strength, you would push him back on the couch and rip his clothes off before he could even react. Your thoughts were interrupted yet again when his lips met a particularly sensitive area of your next, causing you to let out a quiet moan.

“Jacob...”

That only seemed to encourage him as you quickly felt his free hand fondling your now exposed breasts. Wanting to feel more of him, you reach your hand up and began playing with his hair as he continued his relentless teasing of your neck. You remembered back to the time where you stroked his hair for the first time. You were surprised at how it felt, as you were sure that for it to always stay so slicked back and keep his hat on while he was running around, surely he must’ve had to have a few pounds of hair wax in. Needless to say, you were more than pleasantly surprised at how soft it felt.

He caught your attention again when he pulled away from your neck and slowly leaned back down towards that sore spot on your chest. You sighed contently when you felt him place another lingering kiss to your skin and resumed stroking his hair. You no longer felt self conscious about being aroused, how could anyone not be aroused by this man?

“I should get injured more often...” You whimpered as you continued cradling his head against your body and relishing in the feeling of his lips on your skin.

“Don’t even think about it. I’m currently debating on whether I should put you over my knee and spank you for failing your mission; after you recover, of course.”

You weren’t sure if that was supposed to be a punishment or a reward, but just the thought of it sent shivers of anticipation down your spine and right to your core. You were about to give a witty response back but before you could, you arched your back and bit back a moan. His mouth was now on your nipple and his thumb was ghosting teasing circles over the perked flesh of your ignored breast. God, if you wanted to shove him on this couch before, you were ready to completely rip him apart now.

“Oh god, Jacob...please, don’t tease me like this. You know I can’t...not right now...”

Perhaps this was part of your “punishment”. Maybe he would get you completely aroused knowing full well that you couldn’t participate fully. It he was, he was the cruelest son of a bitch in London and you would never forgive him. However, that seemed to not be the case.

“Shh...just relax. Let me do all the work.”

You were confused as to what exactly he meant by that and was about to ask when he suddenly pulled away. You let out a disappointed whimper but quickly understood when you saw him move off the couch and get on his knee in front of you before slowly unbuttoning the buttons of your trousers. You grimaced as you lifted your pelvis off the couch slightly so that he could pull them down along with your undergarments. You couldn’t help but shudder in anticipation when he removed your last pieces of clothing. You were now completely naked in front of him, and completely at his mercy.

“Jacob...it’s not fair. You’re still fully dressed.”

He only snickered in response before placing a teasing kiss on your thigh.

“Consider it a penalty for allowing yourself to get injured in the first place.” He smiled wickedly at you before slowly pushing your legs apart, completely revealing your dripping wetness to him. He slowly moved in closer and placed himself between your legs before pressing a few teasing kisses to your inner thighs. You squirmed a little as you felt his stubble tickle your sensitive skin, but he held your legs firmly in place.

You looked down at him intently, waiting impatiently for what he was about to do next. And he didn’t disappoint. He looked deep into your eyes as he gave a long lick to your dripping entrance. It took everything you had not to moan loudly for the entire world to hear you. But he didn’t stop there. He wrapped his arms around your thigh and buried his face in between them, his hot tongue teasing your clit and labia.

Was there anything that this man wasn’t good at? You thought for a split second that you would come right on the spot, but you held it back as your hands reached forward to roughly grip his hair. He responded by sucking lightly on your clit and slowly getting more and more rough. He had never eaten you out like this before, but you couldn’t get enough of it.

“Jacob...” you whined as you arched your back towards the rear of the couch. You were so close...

“Don’t come yet, (Y/N).”

You could only whine in protest, but those whines turned into full out moans of pleasure when you felt him suddenly place two fingers into your throbbing entrance.

“Oh god!”

His fingers began thrusting into you furiously and you thought that you were going to go insane from the sheer pleasure. His mouth did not stop working on your pussy as his fingers thrust and stretched your inner walls. The knot in your lower abdomen was getting tighter and tighter and you knew you wouldn’t be able to last for much longer. Then he looked up at you, and all restraint you had went out the window.

_“Jacob!!!”_

The tightness in your stomach finally shattered as you came undone. You gripped his hair roughly as you came into his mouth, and he only continued working his magic as you rode out your orgasm on his face. When it was finally over, you leaned back against the couch, completely drained and exhausted; even more so than you had previously felt before he started his little endeavors. You watched him get up from where he was and sit down on the couch next to you before capturing your mouth in a passionate kiss. You could taste yourself on his lips, and you almost felt like you could go again. _Almost..._

After a moment, you pulled away from him. You were already feeling short of breath from the epicness that was your orgasm, as much as you wouldn’t mind passing out in his arms, you thought it best to keep yourself coherent.

“How was that? Are you feeling better?” he teased as he traced your lips with the tip of his finger.

You couldn’t even put into words what just happened, all you could do was nod your head and drop your forehead to his shoulder.

“Well, I’m exceptionally more tired than I was when you first came in.” You gave him a tired chuckle as you close your eyes.

Suddenly, you felt him shifting your body as well as his on the couch before you felt yourself being pulled downward. You opened your eyes and found yourself laying against his chest on the couch, causing you to smile contently as you snuggled up to his warm body. A content sigh escaped your lips when you felt him drape a blanket over you and wrap his arms around your frame.

“Get some sleep, (Y/N).”

You only hummed tiredly in response as you wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled your face against his chest. If this was the treatment that you received when you got injured, you just maybe wouldn’t mind failing your missions a little more often.


	11. Best Day of the Year (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob spends the day with Reader on her birthday

You were interrupted in your deep sleep by a gentle tickling feeling on your face. You could see the light pouring into the room behind your eyelids, but you still didn’t want to get up. It was early, too early. Whining softly, you instinctively tried to move away only to be pulled back against something warm. You tried to curl up back into the blankets but you felt another tickle against your shoulder, only this time it was followed by a familiar chuckle.

“(Y/N)…wake up, darling…” a familiar voice whispered oh so sweetly before peppering your face with a barrage of slow kisses. His stubble brushed against your skin in a way that made you smile widely even in your half asleep state.

You smiled when you became coherent enough to know who they belonged to, but you still didn’t feel like getting up. Instead, you rolled over and snuggled yourself into his chest in order to hide your face from his attack of kisses.

He let out a laugh and began gently caressing your shoulder, absentmindedly drawing small circles into your skin. He wasn’t a morning person by any means. Usually it was you that was fighting to get him to get up in the morning. What the hell was he doing this for?

“Jacob…ish too erwee…”

He only snickered before laying back and adjusting you so that you were lying on top of his chest. You groaned at the shift and whined again at the change in position and temperature. It wasn’t as warm when you were lying like this.

“No…Keep me warm…”

You tried to reach over to grab his arm and drape it over you, but it was out of reach. He laughed some more at your desperate attempts to go back to sleep. It wasn’t fair, it seemed like he could fall asleep whenever and wherever he wanted and wake up refreshed no matter how long he slept for. You on the other hand, needed a routine of at least six hours of sleep per night or else you turned into a zombie.

“(Y/N)…do you know what day it is?”

You felt him kiss the top of your head and you nuzzled deeper into his chest. You weren’t ready to give up on sleep that easily. Maybe you could get him to give in. If not, at least you got some cuddles out of it.

“I know it’s too early in the day…” you muttered before closing your eyes again and trying to focus on his heartbeat.

Finally, he wrapped his arms around you and you snuggled into the warmth of his body. As annoying as he could be sometimes, these were your favorite moments with him. Just laying in each other’s arms and enjoying each other’s company. As much as you wanted to sleep, there was no other place you liked to sleep more than in bed with him and his arms wrapped tightly around you.

“It’s your birthday…” he whispered in a sing-song voice before pressing another kiss to the top of your head.

You opened your eyes slightly when you heard what he said. That’s right, it was your birthday. But you quickly shook your head and closed your eyes as you rested against him once more. You had never made too much of a big deal over your birthday and didn’t really see the point in celebrating them. It was only the mark of one more year that you were closer to death. Still, you could use this situation to your advantage.

“So it is. Is it too much to ask for to start off my birthday cuddling with my favorite man in the world for a little while longer?”

He sighed before letting out another amused chuckle. You were pretty sure that he knew what you were playing at. He knew you too well and was very knowledgeable of all of your tricks. But it’s not like you were lying.

“Alright, love. Just for a little while, then we need to get up. I have the whole day planned out for us. You’re going to love it.”

By now, you were pretty much awake and turned your head to look up at him and flash him a concerned look.

“You? Having a plan? I’m already worried.”

He pouted before rolling his eyes at you and playfully poking your cheek.

“Contrary to popular belief, (Y/N), I am very capable of planning things out. I just choose not to most of the time. But for you…” He paused so that he could lean down and press a lingering kiss to your lips.

“…I make an exception.”

You smiled into the kiss and look up at him with loving eyes. He was such a goofball, but when he wanted he could be so romantic.

“I’m honored.”

The two of you stayed in bed for another half hour before Mr. Plan finally convinced you to get up. By _convince_ , you meant he manually carried you out of bed. After getting dressed, you went downstairs to begin preparing breakfast only for him to interrupt you and hold the car keys in his hand cheekily.

“I’m taking you out for breakfast.”

The place he took you was a small diner that you had never been to before. It wasn’t fancy by any means, but once the omelet hit your tongue, you were in love. You were absolutely convinced that this was the best breakfast place in the world. When you asked him how he found out about it, he only shrugged and cheekily said that he wouldn’t reveal his secrets.

After the two of you finished eating you expected him to drive the two of you home, only for him to take you to an arcade and pay for an all day pass for laser tag. You had to admit, when he said that he had plans for the day, you genuinely were a little concerned. But this was turning out to be the best day that you had had in a very long time; although, you could do with him not whooping your ass in laser tag. You made a note to yourself: Don’t play laser tag with an assassin and expect to win. After hours of chasing each other around the darkened room, you were exhausted. Knowing Jacob, he could probably have kept going for days at a time, but he knew you were at your limit. As you were way too sweaty and gross to go out to eat and you were already starving from your day of running around, the two of you decided just to eat the pizza that was sold at the arcade. You had to admit, it wasn’t that bad. As you sat across from him, you stared at him and wondered how you ended up with the best boyfriend in the world. Unfortunately, he caught you staring and flashed you a knowing smirk.

“What is it? Still worried about my planning skills?”

You laughed before leaning over the table to press a kiss to his lips and wiping off a piece of pepperoni that was lingering on the corner of his mouth.

“No, actually I was thinking about how lucky I am to have someone like you. This has been the best day ever.”

He smiled widely before leaning over the table to kiss you back.

“Well, keep thinking about it. This day isn’t over yet.” He gave a false warning tone before his face lit up in his signature smirk that you loved so much.

“There’s more?”

Oh god, you couldn’t even begin to imagine what he had planned next. Especially since you didn’t really have much of the energy to do anything else that day. But you were certain that he knew that.

After paying for the pizza, the two of you left the arcade and he proceeded to drive the two of you home. Once you got out of the car, he quickly ran around to your side and took your hand. You eyed him curiously but allowed him to lead you inside. What could he be possibly planning now?

Once the two of you got into the kitchen, he let go of your hand and looked at you with a huge smile on his face that almost made you worried.

“Close your eyes.” He whispered as he began backing up towards the counter.

You smile at him and eyed him intently for a moment as you tried to figure out what it was that he was up to before doing what he said and closing your eyes. You heard some rustling in the background and a crash of a pan on the floor, but Jacob quickly assured you it was fine and you resisted the temptation to open your eyes. After a moment, you heard the sound of a plate being placed on the table and footsteps walking over to you.

“Alright, open your eyes.”

You opened your eyes and smiled widely when you saw the sight in front of you. There on the counter was a chocolate bowl cake that was filled to the brim with chocolate covered strawberries. You stared at it in awe before looking up to him in disbelief. There was no possible way that he made that himself. At least not without leaving the kitchen in ruins. You were also shocked that he would go with chocolate and strawberries instead of a traditional cake. But then you remembered how at every party he would tease you for constantly picking at the chocolate covered strawberries, if there was any there. Either way, this was _so_ much better than a regular cake.

“Evie or a caterer?” you asked with a loving smile as you walked up to him. Once you got to him, you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. This was by far the best birthday you had ever had.

“Evie.” He said simply before pulling you against him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and kissed you back just as passionately, and you melted into the kiss like butter. His kisses always blew you away; it was one of the many things that made you feel so lucky to be the lover of such an amazing man. After a while, he pulled away and took your hand so that he could lead your back to the table.

“Go on, have one.”

You pouted at him playfully for pulling away when you were enjoying yourself but looked down at the chocolate covered strawberries, your mouth immediately beginning to water. Slowly, you picked up one of them and looked at Jacob as you teasingly placed the tip of the strawberry in your mouth and wrapped your lips around it. Your eyes gazed his reaction as you sensually sucked the chocolate off of the piece of fruit.

He licked his lips as his eyes focused on you and your mouth, no doubt imagining other more pleasurable things you could do with it. You didn’t forget that he woke you up this morning when you planned to sleep in, even though the day turned out to be absolutely perfect. This was the perfect opportunity to tease him and get a little revenge. Once you finished removing all the chocolate from the strawberry with your mouth, you bit into it and threw the leafy part into the trash.

“Delicious.” You teased as before licking your lips to get the excess juice off.

Before you knew what was happening, you felt his arm around your waist and your body being roughly pulled against his. You placed your hands on his shoulders to stable yourself, only to feel his lips on the corner of your mouth. You smirked and tried to turn your head so that you could kiss him properly, but he shook his head and gently held your face in place as he began tracing the outline of your lips with his tongue.

“Jacob…”

You whined into his mouth as you tried to pull him closer but he stood his ground. When he pulled back, he was staring at you with ravenous eyes that immediately sent pleasant shivers down your spine. You knew that look well, and you knew very well what it meant. Before you could comment on it, you felt your knees being scooped out from under you and your body being cradled his warm chest. Your arms automatically went around his neck and you looked at him curiously as you watched him carry you over to the living room before sitting down on the couch and propping you in his lap.

You smiled widely before reaching your hands up so that you could stroke his hair. His smirk melted into a satisfied smile before he pulled you in for a passionate, but gentle kiss. You tangled your fingers deeper into his hair as you kissed him back fervently. He hadn’t even really done anything yet except kiss you but you were already ready to push him against this couch and take him apart.

“Jacob…” you breathed as your lips danced with his own.

He took the opportunity of you whispering his name to shove his tongue into your mouth and pull you closer. If his kiss from earlier didn’t blow you away, this one certainly did. The two of you had been together for so long, yet every time the two of you were together like this; it was as if it was the first time.

Suddenly, you felt him lowering you down on the couch and you looked at him curiously before resuming kissing him. He only playfully nipped your lips before moving his body so that he was looming over you. His hands began roaming up your sides before his mouth moved to start roughly kissing your neck. There was no gentle teasing, no warning, just his mouth diving in to devour your sensitive flesh. Your hands went up to grip his hair tightly and he groaned in response.

That wasn’t enough; you wanted him to completely lose control. You weren’t in the mood for teasing today. You just wanted him to tear you apart. The gentle lovemaking could come later, but for now you just wanted him. And you wanted him now.

You quickly pushed him off of you so that you could pull off your shirt and bra in one movement, keeping your eyes locked on him. The actions seemed to surprise him but as soon as the garment hit the floor, he was back on you and kissing your collarbone hungrily. His hands roamed you sides and traveled down to your belly as his mouth moved down to your now exposed breasts. Taking your nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirled over the sensitive piece of flesh in a way that sent jolts of pleasure straight down your body. You gripped his hair even tighter and let out a few agonizing whimpers at his torture.

His hair felt so soft in your hands, you never got tired of feeling his dark locks in your fingers. However, you were getting impatient.

“Jacob…please don’t tease me…”

You heard him snicker before he pulled away from your breast and placed a chaste kiss on your lips.

“Well, normally…I would make you work for it. But since it’s your birthday…I suppose I can make an exception.”

You saw his hand reach down and expertly unbutton your pants singlehandedly before pulling them down your legs and off of your feet. Feeling a little jealous that you were the only one that was undressed, you reached for the hem of his t shirt and began pulling it up over his head. He leaned forward so that it would be easier for you before throwing his shirt over with the rest of your discarded clothes. Even after all this time, you couldn’t help but ogle him. He was so handsome, and boy did he know it.

“See something you like?” he asked before pulling leaning over and kissing you again with a little more force.

You smirked into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, relishing in the feeling of his skin under your touch.

“Very much so…” you whispered seductively before reaching down to hastily unbuckle his pants. This only made him snicker more as he helped you pull them down before he sat back down on the couch. His member standing proudly at attention. Without any other warning, you pulled your panties off and moved to straddle his lap.

Your sudden action caused him to raise an eyebrow, but all the same he smirked widely and placed his hands on your hips.

“Birthday girl’s a little frisky, is she?”

You grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a rough and relentless kiss before reaching down and easing his cock into your dripping core. Both of you groaned simultaneously and you took a moment to prepare himself before moving your hips up and down on his length.

His hands gripped your sides tightly as his hips joined in movement with yours and thrust upwards into your entrance. God, you had wanted this all day. You kept your hands tightly on his shoulders to steady yourself and your eyes locked on his as you rode him. Those beautiful hazel eyes, you couldn’t get enough of them.

You angled yourself when his cock brushed up against that sweet spot inside of you. You threw your head back and almost screamed when you felt his hand cupping your pussy and palming your clit. How did he always know exactly what you wanted? At any rate, you certainly wouldn’t last long like this.

He seemed to be able to tell that you were getting close to the edge, for he sped up his pace and tightened his grip on your waist.

“Jacob!”

You almost lost it right then and there. You could feel the pressure building inside you that threatened to snap at any given moment. Then he did something you didn’t expect.

His eyes went dark for a minute before he reached up and roughly grabbed the back of your hair and pulled you down in to a bruising kiss that left you breathless.

That was it for you. You one loud groan into his mouth, you clenched around his cock and spent yourself. He didn’t release you from the kiss; instead he thrust hard a few more times before groaning into your mouth and releasing his seed inside you.

The two of you broke apart and just held each other for a few minutes before you eased yourself off of him and instead moved to snuggle into his side.

“That was…the best birthday ever…”

All you heard was a snicker and his lips pressing a kiss to your hair.

“I should make plans more often.”


	12. Artist's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader needs to draw something for her portfolio to get into art school so she looks to Jacob for inspiration.

“ _Ugh_!”

You shouted in frustration as you hastily went to grab your smudge eraser _again_ to fix the jaw line that you just couldn’t seem to get right today. Today was one going to be one of your bad days when it came to drawing it seemed, but unfortunately you couldn’t afford that. Your portfolio presentation was due in just a few days and you had no time to spare. The whole thing had you so nervous; this was your chance to get into the art school of your dreams. But it was highly competitive and mistakes like this weren’t going to cut it. You needed every piece of work to be flawless, and you were going to make them that way if it was the last thing you did.

After a moment of cursing yourself, you took a few steps back and looked at your drawing. It was one of the things that your art teacher from high school used to tell you.

_“Every now and then, take a step back. Even if it seems like nothing is going right. Many times, art is not meant to be looked at up close.”_

Her words etched into you head with every project you did. She was right; taking a step back when things seemed to be going down saved you from scrapping many of your projects that you otherwise would have deemed a failure. But this subject was different.

You were drawing a picture of Jacob, your boyfriend. Specifically, him leaning against and looking out the window in deep thought. Until you met him, people weren’t your favorite subjects to draw. But Jacob was a completely different story. Every part of the man from his looks to his mannerisms fascinated and captivated you, you simply couldn’t get enough. However, this also leads to complete frustration at times. You wanted every single detail to be perfect, to mirror the exact perfection that he was. But no matter how hard you tried, it seemed there was always a small flaw that made you want to rip your hair out.

You were so focused in your work that you didn’t notice the person in the doorway to your makeshift studio staring at you. The last person you wanted to watch you drawing.

“Quite a likeness, if I do say so myself.”

Luckily, he waited until you had taken a step back away from the easel or else you would have messed up the drawing for sure. You spun around quickly and looked at him with panic in your eyes. He just stood there leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on his face as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“J-Jacob! What are you doing here?”

You weren’t expecting him home from work so early. Your face blushed a million shades of red at the knowledge that you had been caught drawing him and you felt like you wanted to just disappear. And what he did next certainly didn’t help.

He looked at your face and burst out laughing.

Great. Now he was laughing at you. This couldn’t be any worse. He probably thought the drawing looked ridiculous, you thought to yourself as your heart filled with dread.

What he did next, though, surprised you.

He walked over to you and took your face in his hands before pressing a few kisses to your forehead. His thumbs running over your cheeks as if he was wiping away tears, but the big amused smile didn’t leave his face. The confused look on your face must’ve tipped him off because after a moment, he raised his eyebrow but letting out a somewhat amused sigh.

“Darling, you have charcoal all over your face.” He explained simply before giving you another kiss on the forehead.

Oh? That’s what he was laughing at? Well, that certainly was a relief to you. But it didn’t make the insecurity about him knowing that you were drawing him go away.

He must’ve noticed this as well because no sooner after you processed the reason for his laughter, he pulled you into a gentle embrace and cradled your head against his chest.

“(Y/N), I think it looks wonderful.”

You let out a breath and just rested your forehead against his chest, not completely believing his words.

“I mean it.” He said a little more firmly before pressing a kiss to the top of your hair and rubbed your shoulders.

You couldn’t help but let out a small smile. You were still convinced that he was just saying it to make you feel better, but it was working all the same. Even if just a little. All the same, you were relieved that he didn’t think you were weird for drawing him.

“Honestly, I’m much more flattered that you would actually draw me for your portfolio. I don’t know what to say.”

A small chuckle escaped your chest before you looked up to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He was such a sweetheart and you loved him so much.

“It’s just harder because you aren’t right in front of me.” You mused, hoping he would take the hint. Now that he knew that you were drawing him, you may as well make it easier on yourself and do it correctly.

His eyes lit up and your heart glimmered with excitement as he looked down at you with eager eyes.

“Well, tell you what, let me take a shower first, and then you can draw me all you like. Deal?”

You nodded your head quickly and let him go so that you could get your stuff ready. You had to clean yourself off as well. As Jacob oh so observantly pointed out, you were covered in charcoal.

“ _Jacob_!”

You screamed loudly as you covered your eyes to shield yourself from the sight in front of you. Of course he would pull something like this. This was Jacob after all…

“This is _not_ what I had in mind!”

There he was, sprawled out on the couch, in the pose that mimicked Kate Winslet. But it wasn’t the pose that shocked you; it was his lack of clothes. That being, none at all. Not that it wasn’t an unpleasant sight, but it certainly wasn’t something you would be comfortable with presenting in your portfolio.

“Draw me like one of your French girls, (Y/N).” he whispered dramatically as he looked at you with false pleading eyes.

You rolled your eyes at him and threw a blanket from the chair in his general direction.

“Put some clothes on, will you?”

He looked at you and pouted, obviously disappointed that you weren’t amused by his little show. And honestly, you were. But you didn’t want him to know that, yet.

“What? Is the scene not inspiring enough for you?”

His puppy eyes were working diligently on you. You thought you had grown immune to them over the course of the last year and a half. But somehow, he always managed to win you over. Sighing, you walked over to him and ran a hand through his hair while smiling down at him.

“It’s very inspiring, babe. It’s just I don’t want anyone else to be _inspired_ by this. I want you all to myself.” You told him quietly before kneeling down to press a kiss to his forehead.

The wide grin that appeared on his face after you finished speaking made you melt, almost as much as him wrapping an arm around your waist and nuzzling his face into your stomach. You sighed contently as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and ran your fingers through his soft hair. After a few moments of bliss, he looked up at you with a mischievous grin that you knew all too well.

“I’m all yours, darling.”


End file.
